


Your Story

by The_Lone_Stranger



Series: Naruto(Your Untold Story) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Series, Tragedy, You Were a Sweet Cinnamon Roll, Your Life Gets Better I Promise, Your Life is Pretty Tragic, there is hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Stranger/pseuds/The_Lone_Stranger
Summary: The prequel to my previous (and only other) work, Hidden Feelings. This story revolves around your place in the Naruto Series. The second daughter and third child of the prominent Hayashi clan main family. Your clan is feared, especially the main family, due to a legend surrounding the birth of your clan. But the villagers harbor the most fear towards you because you possess the infamous silver eyes.





	1. The Girl Born With the Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Your Family:  
> Ena Hayashi- Mother (age 35)  
> Ichiro Hayashi-Hatake- Father(age 37)
> 
> Kotaro Hayashi- older brother(age 14)  
> Shizu Hayashi - older sister (age 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days after the nine tails assault on Konoha the head of the Hayashi clan, Ena, is in labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one of the Hidden Feeling prequel is here! Please enjoy!

Five days after the nine tails assault on Konoha the head of the Hayashi clan, Ena, is in labor. Hidden away in the Hayashi Manor, temporarily shielded from the cloud of despair from losing both of her best friends five days prior, she now screams from a different agony as she gives birth to her third child. Her usually neatly kept black hair is a complete mess, her face is sweaty and strands of hair stick to her face, she holds her husband's hand with such tight grip it slowly turns white from the lack of blood circulation. Her husband, Ichiro, fights through the pain and encourages Ena to keep going, "just a little more love, keep going, very soon you'll be able to hold our new child in your arms." The midwife shouts,"almost My Lady! Three more big pushes outta do it!" Ena's tired purple eyes look to her husband, and with a firm nod from her husband Ena gives her all. After her final push, the midwife exclaims, "the baby is born," she looks at the clock, "October 15 at 11:50 at night." The midwife cleans the baby and wraps her in a blanket bearing the clan's symbol and walks the baby over to the exhausted mother," congratulations My Lady and Lord, it's a healthy baby girl." Ena holds her newborn baby girl and smiles as tears well up in her eyes Ichirio looks at the baby and smiles,"she's beautiful, just like her mother." The midwife begins to clean and then allows the other two children in to see their new baby sister. The first one to enter is the eldest, seven year old Kotaro, the boy with silver hair and golden eyes, next is six year old Shizu, the golden eyed black haired girl reluctantly enters and walks to her mother's bedside.

"She's so tiny," exclaims Kotaro, "what's her name?"

Ena looks to Ichirio then back at her baby and smiles, "her name is (f/n)."

"Nice to meet you (f/n)! I'm your big brother and I'm going to protect you!"

Ena and Ichiro laugh; Shizu, just silently observed the baby, "what's wrong Shizu," asks Ichirio. Still intently observing the baby Shizu asks,"what color are her eyes?"

"Hey yea," Kotaro chimed in, "what color are they? I can't tell." Kotaro proceed to climb onto a chair, that Ichirio used to sit next to Ena, and pull the curtains of a window next to the bed in hopes that the light of the full moon would make it easier to tell what color (f/n)'s eyes were. As soon as the light of the full moon hits (f/n)'s face, she slowly opened her eyes to reveal silver rings that glowed in the the moon's light.

"They're silver," gasped Ena, "Chieko was right."

"Whoa silver eyes!", exclaimed Kotaro.

As soon as the midwife heard "silver eyes" she rushed over to see for herself,"Oh my! They are silver! I never thought it would happen in my life time! They're beautiful!"

As (f/n) closed her eyes, Shizu turned to her mother, "What do silver eyes mean? Is she not like us? Is she weak?"

Ena shook her head, "Silver eyes, like our eyes, are considered indicators of inheritance in our clan. Purple eyes are the lowest, next are Red eyes, then Golden and finally, although **_extremely_**  rare, Silver; the last person to have silver eyes was the second head of our clan, there's a possibility that your sister is just like him."

"What do you mean?"

 "Out of anyone in our clan, she will possibly be the only one that will wield our clan's Noroigan to its full potential."

The next day, word of the girl born with the silver eyes spread throughout the clan. Whispers filled the air, some of intrigue and some of fear as they questioned what it would mean for the future. Throughout the day, heads of prominent clans in the Leaf came to congratulate Ena, and see the famed silver eyes of the Hayashi Clan for themselves, bringing gifts for (f/n). The first to visit was Hiashi Hyuga along with his brother Hizashi, "We bring good wishes and good health for the newborn on behalf of the Hyuga Clan," announced Hiashi. His brother, Hizashi, handed Ichirio a basket filled with baby bottles, a beautiful blanket decorated with gold, and a bear plush with a red bow tied around its neck. "Thank you kindly for your wishes and your gift," said Ena. The brothers walked over to (f/n) who was sleeping in her crib, Ena and Ichirio walked over as well; Ena lightly brushed her index finger across (f/n)'s cheek causing her to coo at her mother's touch, after conversing with Ena and Ichiro about (f/n) and her eyes they took their leave. Up next where Fugaku and Mikoto, of the Uchiha Clan,who brought their sons, Itachi and Sasuke, throughout Ena's pregnancy many kept a close eye but it was the Uchihas that kept a closer eye out of anybody. "We bring a gift for the newborn, may she live a long and prosperous life," annouced Fugaku as he set a rocking horse down on the floor. "Thank you for your generous gift and wishes," replied Ichirio.

"People say that the child is said to possess the true Noroigan.", stated Fugaku.

"Well it's not for certain," replied Ena, "but she has a chance of wielding it."

"Still, it must be exciting to give birth to a legend!", Mikoto ecstatically exclaimed.

Ena chuckled, "I certainly wasn't expecting it."

(f/n) suddenly woke up and began to cry, quickly Ichiro walked over to her crib and carried her out; he sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly began to rock her, "hush now little one, it's okay daddy is here, you have visitors sweet baby." As Ichiro rocked (f/n) a curious Itachi walked over and attempted to look at the infant, noticing Itachi's fascination with his daughter Ichiro slightly lowered her so that Itachi could see her better. Mikoto walked over with Sasuke in her arms to have a look at the child, "she's an adorable baby Ena! She'll grow up to be a beautiful woman and possibly beautiful wife," Mikoto held Sasuke out next to (f/n), "why I think we have a suitor right here!" Everyone began to laugh as Sasuke stretched out one of his arms and accidentally grabbed onto (f/n)'s hand.

Mikoto's eyes saddened, "They should be here with us. Kushina and Minato would have loved her."

Ena smiled wearily,"I miss them both so much. I hope the Hokage his taking good care of their son."

As the atmosphere started to become heavy with sorrow there came a knock on the door, the door slightly opened and Shizu poked her head through, "Um, mom? Dad? Uncle Kakashi is here."

"Let him in," said Ichiro.

"We should get going," said Fugaku as he walked to the door, Mikoto and Itachi followed. As the Uchihas left Kakashi entered, "hello Ena, brother."

"Good to see you Kakashi," greeted Ena.

"How are you little brother," greeted Ichiro.

"I've been busy, you know with Anbu stuff, I just got back from a mission" Kakashi walked up to his older brother and looked at his new niece, he wiggled his finger and (f/n) grabbed it and squeezed it tightly causing Kakashi to smile behind his mask suddenly (f/n) slowly opened her eyes to reveal her silver eyes astonishing Kakashi, "Whoa, people weren't joking." As (f/n) closed her eyes Kakashi turned to look at Ena and Ichiro, "You know as soon as word spreads outside of Konoha she'll be the one that's going to be targeted the most. Are you going to increase security?"

"Well, whenever Ena became pregnant we always increased vigilance on everything and everyone, only people we can truly trust keep an eye on Ena and my babies, whenever I can't."

Kakashi softly gazed at little (f/n) as she slept in her father arms, "She's the only one with silver eyes, what does this mean for her? Will she be alright or will she-"

Ena cut Kakashi off because she knew what he was going to say and she didn't to think about that possibility, let alone hear it, "I believe she will live a long and happy life, I'll make sure of it. I know she'll have to face more fear and prejudice from the villagers than the rest of us but I'll make sure she knows that she as people who love her."

Kakashi gave her a nod then returned his attention to the small infant who still held his finger tightly, "she seems to have taken a shine to me, hm kid knows her stuff," Kakashi let out an exhausted sigh, "I think I should get going, I'm feeling a little tired, I'm going home to take a nap."

Kakashi regretfully pried his finger from (f/n)'s grip and made his way to the door, "You know Kakashi," Ena called out,"I hate the fact you live alone, why don't you move in here, with us. You could live in one of our guest rooms, surround yourself with family, I know the kids would be more than happy to have their 'cool uncle' living with them."

"It would take a load off my mind little brother," supported Ichiro, "the last thing dad asked of me was to take care of you, and if you lived here it would be much easier for me knowing your nearby."

As Kakashi slightly opened the door with one hand he lazily waved the other hand in the air dismissing Ena's and Ichirio's offer, "A tempting offer but pass, as much as I love my nieces and nephew I don't think I could handle them barging into my room when ever they felt like, which I know they're bound to do," just as he walked out the door he stopped and turned his head aside with his back still facing them, "and I think my achievements make it clear that I'm more than capable to take care of myself so you needn't worry about me brother. Use all that energy that you waste worrying on me and focus it on protecting your family, because you'll need to be more careful than ever, especially with little (f/n)," once more he lazily waved a hand in the air, "I'll try to drop by more often, later." As soon as Ena and Ichirio believed Kakashi was far away enough from the door they both let out a heavy sigh, even though they knew Kakashi was very prideful and confident they still found it somewhat exhausting to converse with him especial when they what to talk to him about matters such as this.

"I should get going as well love," said Ichiro as he exhaled, "I had promised Kotaro and Shizu that I would spar with them." Ichirio walked over to Ena to hand over (f/n), once the infant was in her mother's arms he kissed his wife on the mouth then kissed little (f/n) on her for head, "we'll probably head into the marketplace later on would you like anything?"

"Chocolate would be fantastic," answered Ena immediately with a sincere and longing tone.

Ichiro chuckled,"You got it love."

Once he closed the door Ena  walked over to her bed and laid down, she gently laid (f/n) next her, she then laid on her side so she would be face to face with (f/n). Ena looked down at her daughter's little face, she lightly caressed (f/n)'s cheek causing the baby to nestle into the warmth of her mother's hand. Ena smiled as she looked at (f/n), "don't worry my sweet little (f/n)," she said in a hushed tone, "I'll make sure you don't have the same fate as the second."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it <3, because it was a lot of fun to right. The next chapter will be a major time jump, I'm thinking maybe 5 or 6 years!


	2. Dealing With the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have past  
> You, your brother, and father are out in the yard sparring as usual.  
> Your brother Kotaro or (Kota as you affectionally called him) shares a personal story of the dangers that come with your clans kekkei genkais. After a short break your sister Shizu (Shishi) joins in the sparring and is paired with you. 
> 
> You find help in the most unlikely of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the suuuuuper long wait. But its finally here! Chapter two! Please enjoy!

***Five Years Later***

"1. 2. 3! 1! 2! 3! You have to maintain quick and precise footwork, there is no room for mistakes. Again!" Ichiro shouted as you sparred with your brother, Kotaro. He dashed quickly towards his you and began his onslaught of quick strikes aimed at your head and torso, you were just barely able to block his attacks; you knew you couldn't keep blocking. You winced at the pain that accumulated from Kotaro's attacks, as much his strikes hurt you knew he was going easy on you and you quietly thanked him for that bit of humanity. He just gave you a smirk as he struck you with a soft blow to your stomach causing you to lose your balance and fall to the ground, "ow," you groaned as you sat up, Kotaro walked over to you and offered his hand, after massaging the back of your head you grab onto his hand and picked yourself off the ground, "Kota your too strong," you whine as you brush off the dirt from your clothes. Kotaro starts to laugh but quickly hushed when he saw father walking towards you,

"The problem doesn't lie with Kotaro, but with you (f/n). You're still too stiff in your movements and when you eventually strike it's too lax."

"Well, of course I go soft with Kota, I don't want to hurt him, he's my favorite brother," you protest.

Kotaro laughs, "I don't think you could hurt me, even if you do go hard on me (f/n). And besides I'm your only brother."

"Consider yourself lucky then Kota, there's no one to challenge you," you smirk.

Father glares at both of you, signaling the two of you to knock it off, then once he had the attention of both of you guys he gave a heavy sigh as he crossed his arms, "both of you need to take this seriously," father turns his attention to you, "especially you, (f/n). You know that both of you possess incredible gifts and their are bad people who would do anything to get their hands on them. This is why sparring is so important, all three of you need to hone your skills so when the time comes you'll be able to hold your own. I need to feel certain that you, your brother, and sister are capable of fighting off enemies when your mother and I are no longer here to protect you three."

You began to feel sadden at your father's but you where quickly brought out of it when your father put his hand on your head and ruffled your hair, "Of course we'll still be here for a very long time, so that means many years of sparring with your old man ok princess?" You giddily smile at your dad and nod your head he smiles back at you, "good, why don't you too take a break? When I get back how about you sit out and just watch me and Kotaro battle it out." You give father another nod, he smiles and heads inside the manor, you and Kotaro walk over to the porch and sit down, Kotaro quickly went inside and came back out with two cold bottles of water and handed you one before sitting back down. As you two gulp down the water your mind wonders on your father's concerns of kidnappers,"Hey, Kota," Kotaro glances at you as he continues to drink his water, "have you ever been kidnapped before?" Kotaro abruptly stopped drinking and wiped the little bit of excess water that ran down the sides of his mouth, "Yeah, yeah I have." He turns to look at you again and sees that you are worried at his confirmation, "when, what happened," you question. Kotaro lifts his head up to the sky, "well, there have been a lot of attempts," he closed his eyes in deep thought, " I would have to say the first time, at least from what I can recall, happened when I was three, or maybe I was four, I'm not sure, either three or four years old." You cover your mouth as you gasped softly, he continued, "Let's see, it started one day when I went to the village marketplace with mother, she made me hold her hand cause she was afraid that I would wonder off, and I probably would've, well mother and I were at some stall and I was getting pretty bored, I was looking around while whining to her that I wanted to go. I just saw a bunch of normal people, you know people that don't rise your red flag, well that was the case till I briefly scanned an alley way and saw a pretty big shadow disappear in a blink of an eye. I was pretty freaked out, I eventually played it off as some stray cat or my imagination, but that fear still stuck around in the back of my mind. As we walked home I just felt something was off, like someone was looking at us, following us; I looked around to see if there was anyone following us it was then I accidentally bumped into a man causing me to drop the bag of groceries I was holding. The man immediately apologized to me and mother claiming that he wasn't paying attention and didn't see me, I apologized telling him that I also wasn't, then he helped me put back the groceries that fell out of the bag. Once we put everything back I carried the bag as he put his hand on my head and said something about both of us being careful next time we're walking before leaving. We got home, I went out back to meet up with father who was with Shizu under a tree as I walked of to them I indistinctly looked out to to the trees, to the forrest, for some reason I was being drawn to it, I wanted to run into the forrest and I almost did if it hadn't been for father who called out to me, which snapped me out of my state. I sat down under the tree with dad but I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to head into the forrest. Fast forward to the dead of night, every one was sound asleep and so was I, that was until for some reason I woke up and got out of bed, I sneaked out of the house and ran into the forrest, barefoot mind you, I didn't know where I was going but at the same time it felt like I did. Anyways, after what seemed like hours I finally stopped in front of a small cabin with two people outside, it was like they were waiting for me. One was a woman with a claw marks across her left cheek and the another was the man from the marketplace; I wanted to runaway but my body wasn't moving, I was scared as the woman blind folded me, put binds on my hands, and shackles on my feet. They must've knocked me out because I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and immediately blacked out; when a came to I was in some sort of twisted lab, strapped to a chair." Kotaro looked back at you to see your horror stricken face, he decided not to finish his story for fear of scarring you for life, "but anyways after a few days the rescue party made of  Uncle Kakashi, Dad, and Mom, came and I went home. The end."

"What did they do to you Kota?", you asked worryingly.

He took a while to answer you, "oh. You know just stuff."

"what type of stuff?"

"Bad stuff," you glare at him, not taking any of his vague answers. He smiled as he ruffled your hair, "don't worry about it. Just know, you shouldn't be too careless and trustful especially around people you don't know."

"They did capture the kidnappers right?"

"Well, mom and dad did pretty much level the entire building, reduced it to dust. But as far as the kidnappers I think they only manage to capture the woman, the man managed to escape his binds and ran off to who knows where. Uncle did stay behind and attempted to track him down but the guy was off the grid, don't know what happened to him and probably never will."

"Weren't you scarred afterwards?"

Kotaro chuckled softly, "Yeah, of course I was. I mean it was a pretty traumatizing experience; you can't exactly live through something like that then suddenly act normal, as if nothing happened, it sticks with you. You have to overcome it."

You looked at him curiously, "how did you overcome it?"

"Well, mom and dad were there, I was surrounded by people who love and care for me, they taught me not to live my life through the fear and trauma. It took awhile for me to adjust but eventually I was able to feel better and live my life."

After hearing Kotaro you began to worry if, no, when you would go through a similar scenario, suddenly you feel something heavy pushing down on your head; Kotaro put his hand on top of your head and smiled and you, "Don't worry (f/n), as your big brother it's my duty to protect you, that's why I train so hard, to make sure you and Shizu are safe." You put your hands on top his hand that was still resting on your head locking it in place, you smiled as you closed your eyes _,"yes,"_ you thought to yourself,  _"I definitely have the best brother in the whole wide world."_

You look up at your brother smiling, "I don't want to rely on you, mom, and dad my whole life; I want to be strong enough to protect myself."

"Well then," boomed a voice from behind you, you turned around to see your father standing there, with his hands resting on his hips and a proud smile on his face," if thats the case we should get back to practicing you three." You exchange a confused look with your brother than at your dad, at that moment, Shizu stepped out from behind your father clearing the confusion of your father's words, "Shizu will be practicing with (f/n), Kotaro, you'll fight with me." The three of you nod then head off with the assigned partner. You felt a wave of dread wash over you when you realized you were paired with your eldest sister; Shizu wasn't the gentlest person in the world, infact she was the exact opposite of Kotaro and ten times over when it came to sparring with you. Where Kotaro would try his best to dull his attacks, Shizu sharpened them, she attacked like she was out for blood. You stood in the opposite direction of Shizu, both of you faced one another waiting for father to give the signal to begin. You looked at Shizu, her serious expression while unchanged as seconds went by you knew that her drive was growing; you quickly changed your strategy to complete defense until a sure fire opening presented itself.

"Ready," exclaimed father, "Begin!" In an instant Shizu dashed towards you swinging her left fist towards the left side of your face, you were able to block it, but just barely, if you acted a split second later her fist would have connected with your left cheek and send you straight to the ground, thankfully since you blocked, the immense force of her fist only made you stagger backwards. Shizu wasted no time in sending her right fist straight to your stomach, as soon as her fist touched your stomach you felt a burning sensation which spread throughout your body as the intensity of the heat increased slowly; she was burning you from the inside out. It didn't help when you finally distanced yourself from her, once she hit her intended target and started a fire going that was it, no matter how far the victim got away they would still burn, the only way to be released is to release Shizu's grip or concentration but due to the intensity of the heat no one has been able to do this. The only way anyone has been freed was from her mercy or direct orders towards her to stop, your saving grace, was the fact that this was just a practice match and you two were family; still you couldn't help feel as if Shizu took the training a bit too seriously. You fell on your knees as you hugged your stomach, she kept the burn as a high as she was allowed, it didn't permanently harm your body but it did cause major discomfort. Shizu wasted no time to kicking you forcefully, knocking you flat on your back, you groaned as you laid on the ground, "Shishi! Your way to rough, tone it down a bit," your request fell on deaf ears as she continued her assault by attempting to punch you as you sat yourself up. You dodged her attack, that's when you noticed her right golden Noroigan, _"could she be using it to maintain control of her fire inside my stomach?",_ you thought to yourself as you quickly got back on your feet just in time to block another incoming attack aimed directly at you, _"if that's the case I need to find a way to get her eye back to normal."_ It was then you heard a deep brooding male voice seemingly coming out of nowhere,  ** _"I can help you with that."_** Taken aback by the sudden response from an unfamiliar voice you failed to guard yourself on time from Shizu's fiery punch.

"Wha-wha who said that?", you questioned as you tried to regain your balance. Shizu looked at you confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Th-th-the voice," you stammered, "didn't you hear it?" She continued to look at you as if you had lost your mind, "you're not getting a free pass out of this match (f/n), so stop with the excuses and fight me!" She charged at you throwing punch after punch; the only thing you could do was block and avoid her onslaught.

_**"Stupid girl, I am in your mind, you're the only one who can hear me. So if you don't want people to start thinking that you've gone mad then I suggest that you communicate with me through your thoughts."** _

_"Should I really trust in a voice that only I can hear? Maybe I suffered to many blows to the head or something."_ You continued to block Shizu's attacks, that is until you saw she left a small opening for you to uppercut straight into her jaw. You wasted no time and took the opening, you swung with all your might, you got a bit of satisfaction as soon as your fist connected to her chin; however that quickly changed when Shizu disappeared in a puff of smoke and in her place was a log. Before you could wonder where she had gone you where sent flying in the air then the ground from a powerful kick in the back. _**"I can assure you, I am not a side effect of you being beaten senseless,"**_ You tried to get back up but with that heavy kick and and the burning heat in your stomach you found it nearly impossible.

"Say that you yield, then I will stop (f/n)," you heard your sister say.

"Please Shishi, make the burning stop," you plead causing Shizu to smirk,"only if you say you yield."

 "I yield! I yield!", you yelled. After you announced your defeat the burning sensation slowly began to dissipate, you sighed a breath of relief as the irritation lessened and ultimately disappeared. As you sat yourself your sister loomed over you with smirk, "but," she began to say as she leaned in closer, "what if I was a kidnapper? I doubt that your cries would do anything to stop me." She then lightly brushed her index finger up your neck,"in fact I think your cries and pleas would just make me hurt you even more," just as she said that an instant sudden immense burning wrapped around your neck and seized your throat,"what will you do now (f/n)?" She slowly increased the heat as you grasped your neck and gasped viciously in failed attempt to calm the irritation. You tried to yell out for help but the burning in your throat made it nearly impossible to make intelligent sounds to form sentences,  ** _"you're in a lot of pain girl, so what will it be? Will you just lay here in hopes your father or someone catches wind of whats happening? Or perhaps you're hoping your sister releases you of her own volition? You have the power to stop this you know, all you need to do is make a deal with me and I can help you awaken your true potential."_** You needed help, you needed someone to stop her because there was no way you could do it on your own. You turned your head to look at your father, he was still sparring with Kotaro, on occasions one of them would look over as they fought then casually return their focus at the opposing force.  _"Why, why aren't they doing anything, I need help! Why aren't they coming over to stop this?"_ Then it hit you,  _"Genjustu, she must have a clone nearby casting it, I have to break free. But I can't do anything."_ A tear formed in your left eye: 

_**"You're really making this harder than it really**   **is,"**_ said the voice in an annoyed tone,  _ **"make a deal with me and accept my help."**_ With nowhere else to turn you agreed to the mysterious voice's help. In an instant your vision went dark, when you came to you looked around to find that you were surrounded in pitch black darkness, you walked a couple steps forward only to walk into something blocking your path. You felt the blockade and noticed that it wasn't one huge object but a lot of sizable cylindrical objects; you put two and two together and realized they were bars of a cage. 

_"Where am I,"_ you wondered.

_**"You are at my prison,"**_ boomed the voice as a pair for giant red eyes appeared in the cage. Frightened, you fumbled back and fell on the cold stone-like floor.  _"Is this my mind? It's so dark and scary."_

**_"We are in the the deepest part of your subconscious, this is where I reside,"_** answered the voice,  _ **"now about our deal."**_

"R-r-right," you said nervously has you picked yourself up from the floor, "if I make this deal with you, you'll help me get free. But what do you get out of this?"

the red eyes squinted has if amused by your question, then the voiced let out a small chuckle,  _ **"A little taste of freedom, I will be able to leave your mind and live my life freely, no bars or chains to bind me."**_ You felt unsure if making a deal with the ominous entity was a good idea, but, if he knew a way to break this in your current state then you had to at least have a little faith in the mysterious entity. Though your mind was swarmed with questions of who was he, what is he, and most importantly why is he trapped in your subconscious you made up your mind and decided to see it through, "alright, so how do we do this?"

_**"Do you see the metal lock to the right of you?"** _

You turned your head to the right and sure enough you spotted a rather sizable lock within really big metal chains that wrapped around the cage door and another bar of the cage, sealing it tight. You walked over to it and noticed a seal covering the keyhole,  _ **"try to remove that seal,"**_ you nodded and attempted to peel of the paper only to be met with electrical shocks as soon as your hand neared it.  _ **"Concentrate your Chakra in your hand, or the seal will continue to shock you every time you attempt."**_

_"Concentrate my Chakra? I don't know how to do that."_

**_"Just picture your Chakra flowing into one of your hands."_** You took his advice and closed your eyes as you tried to picture Chakra flowing to your hand, suddenly a faint blue glow appeared surrounding your hand. You then proceeded to move your hand to the seal and although the seal still seemed to shock you it was less painful than before, however, the pain slowly increased as you closed in on the top left corner of the seal; as soon as you pinched the corner suddenly the faint blue glow surrounding your hand vanished and you were met with immediate excruciating pain. Part of you wanted to let go of the seal but you had come this far and time was running out; you held on tightly to the top left corner and slowly began to peel it off. You were able to peel off the top right corner until a huge shock caused you to let go as you were knocked backwards falling to the ground.

_**"As I thought, you are still too weak,"**_ said the voice under his breath,  _ **"ideally you would have removed the seal to allow me to make the deal in a more efficient manner, still it was a surprise to see that you were capable of peeling the top corners off."**_

"What now?"

_**"We can still continue to make the deal, luckily your resilience just gave us a another way."**_ The entity began moving part of its body closer to the bars between both of you, as it moved closer you could see that its body was made up of what seemed like black smoke, you could sort of make out it had a form of a beast or like a dog,  _ **"Come close girl,"**_ instructed the beast. You moved closer and saw that it attempted to push its tail through the space between two bars, as it pushed you could see the forcefield protecting the the spaces between the bars weakening and eventually shatter as the beastly entity's tail successfully pushed through. Though the seal was continuously shocking him, he didn't seem bother him, probably because his body was gaseous,  ** _"its not the amount of power I wanted to led you, but it should be enough to awaken your power,"_  **he continued to touch the tip of his tail to your forehead. Instantly you were hit with a surge of energy so immense that you were brought to your knees, your entire body felt incredibly hot and got hotter has seconds ticked by. You felt your blood's consistency fluctuate from a very liquidy state to and incredibly dense state, you glanced down to the veins in your arms to see that they've become more prominent and black, _"no stop this! It's too much I change my mind! the deals off, THE DEALS OFF!"_ And just like when you begged with your sister, your pleas fell on deaf ears, a black glow began to surround as a deafening pain began in your left eye then spread to your right. Your vision began to grow blurry, the last thing you saw was the beast smirking as you saw that his body was changing from his previous gaseous state to a solid form. Then suddenly, you blacked out.

_**"Our deal is complete."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that the next few chapters will occur while your still 5 or around six years old. Maybe you will encounter one of the main or supporting characters in Naruto, I just haven't decided who first. It's between Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and or Neji. What do you think?


	3. The Incident/ Unforeseen Capabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes terribly wrong when you're sparring with your sister Shizu; Sealing your fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this little adventure! Thanks so much for reading my story, it means a lot ^_^(like a loooooooooot). If you like what you read don't hesitate to give this story a kudos, bookmark, or a cool comment<3!
> 
> Well without further ado!  
> Please Enjoy the third Chapter!

A smile spreads across Shizu's face as she watches (f/n)'s face go from one of absolute terror and helplessness to complete unconsciousness, "such a shame that a power that great is wasted on someone as weak as you." Suddenly her moment of feeling victorious was cut short when she heard faint groans coming from (f/n)'s limp body laying on the ground, "you can take more of a hit than I thought you could, a normal kid would've been dead a long time ago, let's see how much it takes for you to be completely quiet," She began to increase the intensity of the flame. "S-st-stop i-it, e-enough," (f/n) managed to weakly spout. Shizu didn't take too kindly to what, according to her, seemed like an order from her little sister; enraged she walked over to her, angrily grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and forcefully lifted (f/n) to her face, "Was that an order? Did you just try to give me a command?" she said angrily as she looked at (f/n) whose body was motionless, her head leaned back and her long black hair swayed every time Shizu shook her, "just cause you have silver eyes doesn't make you the boss of me, you are _**NOT**  _stronger than me nor will you ever be, your just my hapless weakling of a sister who will LIVE AND DIE IN MY SHADOW!" At that moment (f/n) suddenly grabbed on to Shizu wrist surprising her,"still got some fight in you? I'll get rid of that quickly, it will make our work much easier if I just snuff out your will right now." Instead of slowly increasing the intensity she opted to go make to flame has harsh as she could; smoke began to come out of (f/n)'s body. (f/n)'s grip on Shizu's wrist became tighter and tighter to the point that she hissed in pain; but regardless Shizu kept increasing the heat. As (f/n) tightened her grip the smoke coming from her body became darker and darker as it enveloped her; suddenly Shizu felt sharp pain in her wrist, she looked down to see that (f/n) nails had grown, they resembled claws. and pierced her skin. She watched as blood flowed from the wounds and the blanket of black smoke began to spread; the black smoke found it's way to Shizu, she noted how dense the air was and how she struggled to breathe, it was almost like a poison. The smoke then found its way to her wounded wrist and any opening in her body; it began to seep through, immediately Shizu screamed, it felt like it was melting her flesh like acid,  _"what the hell is this!?!"_ (f/n) tightened her grip on Shizu's wrist, "I-I s-said," she stuttered as she slowly lifted her head, once she lifted it Shizu had a face of disbelief, (f/n) had awaken the Silver Noroigan in both eyes, " _ **ENOUGH!"**_ Instantly a blinding light shot from her eyes into Shizu's eyes causing incredible pain. She screamed as she dropped (f/n) and covered her eyes. As soon as she dropped (f/n) the illusion she had created to hide in disappeared. Her father and brother stopped sparring and looked on in disbelief of what they were seeing; (f/n), who had a dark purple Chakra Cloak in form of some sort of beast surrounding her body, was on top of Shizu as she laid on the ground with her eyes shut while they bled slowly. It looked like (f/n) was absorbing Shizu's Chakra, as she did her Cloak became denser and the black fog began to spread. As the fog spread it killed the grass, flowers, bushes, and slowly corroded the bark of trees as it ate away at the leaves.

"W-what the hell's happening," exclaimed a shocked Kotaro, "what's going on father!?!"

"Your mother's and I's fear is being confirmed," Ichiro said sternly, "it escaped inside of her."

Kotaro looked back at his father, "W-w-what!?! What do you mean? What's inside her?"

Ichiro tore his gaze from the scene and looked at Kotaro, "Kota, I need you to run back to manor and get your mother."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get (f/n) off of Shizu and distract her until you get back."

Kotaro hesitated, "Kota!," shouted Ichiro as he put his hands on Kotaro's shoulders bringing him back from his frantic thoughts, "listen to me, if we don't get (f/n) off of Shizu and in control, she will kill her and the Beast's Miasma, the poison cloud, will kill anybody else that (f/n) can't get her hands on, we can't waste anymore time, can you carry your sister?"

"I-I think so."

Ichiro took out a small cloth and tied it on Kotaro's face, covering his nose and mouth, "now I need you to move through the tops of the trees, it's less concentrated there so it will take while before it could do any longer term damage. Once you're on the tree tops I will get (f/n) off of Shizu and give her to you, immediately after that head to the manor, I will lead her away deeper into the forest, Do I make myself clear?"

Kotaro gave a firm nod before disappearing into the treetops; Ichiro took a deep breath then began walking deeper and deeper into the Miasma, the deeper he went the more clouded his vision got until the only thing he could make out other than the dark purple fog was (f/n) and Shizu in front of him and few of the nearby trees and bushes. Once he got close enough he stopped, "(f/n), my princess," he said calmly as he approached her cautiously. (f/n), who still was on top of Shizu stealing her Chakra, stared at him defensively with threatening eyes while she maintained her composure. Ichiro crept closer, his movement becoming slightly more unsteady as he entered the core, the Miasma entered his body wreaking havoc throughout his blood and chakra systems, still he persevered. (f/n) snarled at her father as he closed in on her, upon closer inspection Ichiro could see (f/n)'s piercing Silver Noroigan invading her eyes, though he noted that there was a tint of red that surrounded the formations in her eyes, an indicator the Beast was probably in control perhaps? Her gaze was petrifying, it shook him to the core, he barely managed to move just in time to dodge the swing of one her tails as it changed from its Chakra cloak state to a more solid form; he had to be careful, he couldn't let her give him so much as a graze because that would give the Miasma another opening to invade. As he dodged (f/n)'s tails caught quick glances at Shizu, who was still pinned to the ground and unconscious, _"I have to cause some sort of distraction in order to_   _get (f/n) off of her."_ Ichiro used lighting style on both of his hands to create two unstable balls of lighting, as he dodged (f/n)'s tails he got as close as he could to her face and without hesitation he collided the two unstable lightning sources creating a giant blinding flash causing (f/n) to cry out in pain. In that small window of time Ichiro pushed her off of Shizu, took Shizu, and jumped up to the treetops to meet with Kotaro, "GO! GO NOW!", he shouted as he hastily handed Shizu's limp body to Kotaro, he nodded and quickly began running back to the manor. Ichiro jumped back down to meet an enraged (f/n), "I'm sorry sweetheart, but daddy can't let you kill your siblings, or anyone for that matter."

**_"the girl is no longer in possession of this_ body," ** spoke (f/n) in a deep inhuman voice.

"Well then, that takes some of the guilt I feel for what I did. And what I'm going to do." (f/n) snarled as she charged at her father taking rapid strikes, Ichiro blocked them effortlessly, "you know it seems strange to me; you have a pool of immense power at your disposal, my daughter's chakra and your own, so why haven't you attacked me with some type of justu?" (f/n) stayed silent while she angrily furrowed her brow as she swung her leg at full force towards her father's feet, knocking him down on the ground, "could it be that despite accomplishing taking over my daughter's body you're still too weak to access her reserves, let alone your own?" At that remark (f/n) bared her now canine-like teeth, jumped on top of him and attempted to stab her claws into Ichiro's throat; and she would have had it not been for his quick reflexes, he managed to grab her wrist and prevent her from killing him, "I'm right aren't I, it took everything you had to escape my wife's maximum security prison that by the time you made it to (f/n) you were all but tapped out, but I'm sure you figured out that all you needed to do was essentially suck the life out of her. You drained enough to keep you conscious and undetected while she was still in the womb, I guess we can thank you for all the complications my wife had during her pregnancy. And when she was born you figured that's when you'd go to town and absorb her life out completely, leaving nothing but an empty shell, and you would come out of her a free monstrosity, ready to wreak havoc on humanity once more." Ichiro managed to throw her off and quickly got up, "but it didn't go as planned, my wife's seal still took effect even after you escaped, you ended up just moving from one prison to another. You had to stay in that prison until she was just old and naive enough to make a deal with you; and even then she failed to remove the seal completely, only allowing you to take hold of her body and forcing you to scrounge up what ever power you can from who ever you can until you're strong enough to you her's and replenish your own. Well your previous source is no longer here, only me, and I'm not down without a fight." Ichiro then began to sprint away from (f/n) and the manor, "WELL, COME ON! SHOW ME HOW BAD YOU WANT TO LIVE! TO WHAT LENGTHS WILL YOU GO TO GAIN YOUR FREEDOM!?!"

(f/n) chased after him, they went deep into the forest; they stopped when Ichiro felt they where far enough away from village and close enough so Ena could arrive quickly. Soon after he stopped (f/n) attacked him and managed to give him deep scratches on his chest; the wounds began to have a stinging, burning sensation soon afterwards, Ichiro hissed in pain as he fell on his hands and knees. _**"You will pay for your insolence, I will enjoy killing you,"**_ said (f/n) as she walked over to him, she then grabbed him by his silver hair, forcing him to look into her eyes as she began to drain his Chakra. Ichiro smirked, "I always wanted to study the silver Noroigan up close, but, this is too close from what I imagined." Ichiro placed one hand on (f/n)'s stomach and sent volts of electricity throughout her body, she immediately let go of his hair as she dropped to the ground. Ichiro attempted to stand up but instantly fell on his hands and knees once more, he had reached his limit in the Miasma Cloud, if he didn't get out soon he was going to die; he struggled to keep conscious,  _"this is it, this is how I'm going to die. Well if anything happens to me Shizu is more than qualified to continue my research."_ Just moments before Ichiro lost consciousness he felt two hands pull his arm over their neck, he looked over to see the face of his savior, it was Yasu. The long haired raven wolf who belonged to the three sisters, a group made up of Ena's most loyal member's of her pack, they're like her own personal bodyguards. Yasu carried him over her shoulders, "You better not die right now, we didn't rush over here just to carry back a corpse!"

(f/n) sent one of her tails straight towards Yasu and Ichiro's direction, Yasu just managed to dodge it, but was knocked off her feet, with a cold sweat she looked at (f/n), "is. That. (f/n)?. Oh Hell that's insane!"

"YASU!," shouted Kame, the eldest sister, "Get Ichiro to Harumi, stat! He needs his system cleansed of his poison!"

Yasu nodded and handed Ichiro to Harumi, the third sister who unlike her sisters was in her original form, Yasu strapped him on a medical board that Harumi had harnessed, once he was on Yasu gave Harumi the okay and she ran back the the Manor. (f/n) attempted to follow Harumi but immediately stopped in her tracks, something was holding her back, Ena and the wolves  created a barrier to imprison her. _**"Damn you woman,"**_ spoke (f/n) angrily,  _ **"Curse you and this damn seal."**_ Ena remained silent, focusing all of her will and power on the barrier. (f/n) thrashed about in her cubic prison then immediately stopped; she stood in the center as she raised her three tails above her head. The tips of each tail started to concentrate large amounts of dark purple Chakra in the form of three spheres, Then with all her strength she catapulted them onto one of the barrier's walls, the impact shook the barrier, weakening it considerably, Ena and the other's poured more energy into it in hopes that it could sustain another blow until Harumi got back. Satisfied with this revelation (f/n) prepared another attack, but this time she pooled all three orbs into one, they braced for the impact, pouring everything they could into the barrier. With  a smirk gracing her lips she fired the giant ball at the wall, shattering it instantly, the force was so immense that it blew Ena, Kame, and Yasu down to the ground. (f/n) sauntered over to Kame and Yasu, who since the impact reverted back into their wolf form, she wrapped to of her tails around the defeated wolves and lifted them up into the air as she she began to constrict their torso.

"D-damn, y-you-u, y-ou Bastard. H-how dare you violate the sanctity of miss (f/n) innocent psyche. W-WE'LL D-DRAG-G YOU BACK TO HELL!," spat Yasu. 

_**"Careful, best not anger the one who has your life in their hands,"**_ answered (f/n) as she tightened her grip on Yasu,  _ **"because, it might be the last thing you do, you pitiful excuse of a wolf."**_   Yasu let out a small yelp as she felt her midsection grow more compressed.

"YASUUUUUU!!!!," shouted Kame, "enough! you made your point, Exiled."

(f/n) momentarily loosen her hold as she huffed,  _ **"is that they call me now? Exiled?,"**_ then she suddenly tightened her hold even more, this time to both of them, causing them to cry out in pain,  _ **"Allow me to be clear, I will kill every one who has done me harm: the pack, who kicked me out; the Hayashi family, who enslaved me, and those who imprisoned, my brother. EVERYONE WILL DIE! Starting with you two, you who chose to follow a damn human, making a h uman the Alpha of us; I'll kill all blind sheep such as yourselves!" **_

Ena came to when she heard the yelps and pain-filled screams, Ena looked on in horror; she quickly stood up, "NO EXILED!," she shouted gaining (f/n)'s attention, "Not us, I am  _THEIR_  alpha, just like those before me; and like them, I will protect them from any threat that comes are way. Even you." Ena then raised her right hand towards Kame, Yasu, and (f/n) revealing a marking she had on her palm, a alpha marking; it began to have a deep purple glow soon after the same marking began to glow on the necks of Kame and Yusa as they looked at her worryingly, "I, ENA, ALPHA OF THE PACK ISSUE THIS ALPHA ORDER! ALL THOSE LOYAL TO ME, SHOULD I PARISH IN THIS FIGHT, SHALL OBEDIENTLY FOLLOW THE ONE WHO KILLS ME! UNTIL OTHERWISE." Once she finished the markings glow slowly dimmed out, "there, you can let them go, this is a fight between you and me, they don't have to be casualties anymore."

Satisfied, (f/n) dropped Kame and Yusa and ran towards Ena, who had summoned her Purple Noroigan,  _ **"I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU PAY, I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE BACK WHAT YOUR ANCESTORS STOLE FROM ME!" (**_ f/n) charged at her but Ena moved just in the nick of time, "No, I'll make you pay for threatening my loved ones and most importantly, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HARMING MY BABIES!" then she quickly grabbed on to one of her tails as she passed by; Ena's hands began to have a bright white glow, stopping (f/n) dead her tracks as she felt a burning sensation _ **, "What the hell is this feeling!?! What are you doing to me woman!?!"**_

"Many think that I'm useless because I have purple eye's, and while it's true that purple eyed clan member's don't have any type of advantage that other clansmen have for fighting, those very few who've been blessed with purple are damn good healers and purifiers!" Ena then pulled (f/n) from her tail and tossed her forward, "NOW EVERYONE!" Suddenly (f/n) found herself ensnared in a glowing white net, pinning her on the ground _ **, "What the hell! Why are they interfering! Your Alpha Order-"**_

"Stated that if you killed me they would be bound by law to follow until you until a new alpha arises. I didn't say they couldn't interfere." 

(f/n) snarled and moved around in the net trying to free herself, Ena walked up and put her index finger on (f/n)'s forehead, her forehead began to glow white and soon she was put into a coma-like state. "My Lady," spoke Kame, "You know what has to be done, since he managed to transfer himself to young (f/n), your seal is no longer an effective way to keep Exiled at bay." Ena stayed silent as she looked at her daughter, "Lady Ena?" She quietly picked her daughter and began walking back to the manor, "let's head back, we're going to the catacombs." Kame, Yasu, and Harumi looked at one another before following their leader as she purified the air from Exiled's Miasma.

As they arrived, they were greeted by three elder wolves sitting in front of the door way; the older looking wolf, the one one in the middle was bigger than the other two and had a gray coat with a ring of white fur around her neck and it formed a triangle as it ran down her chest. The wolf known as the Elder Chieko spoke up once Ena and the other's came closer, "How is she Lady Ena?"

"We subdued them for now, get the catacombs ready."

"It's been done my lady, we prepared everything ahead of time, come now we mustn't waste time." All of them began walking in the manor and headed to the hidden stair case which lead to the Hayashi Main Family's secret bunker, "how's Shizu and Ichiro?," asked Ena as they walked.

"Ichiro is fine ma'am, we were able to expel most of it immediately, the rest will dissipate with a herbal medication and some rest," answered one of the male elders.

"And what of Shizu? How's my baby girl?"

The two male elders said nothing as they hung their heads down in dismay, Elder Chieko gave a disheartened sigh, "Her case is more difficult, She was in the core of the Miasma Cloud so she was infected much more than Ichiro. She had nearly all of her Chakra and Energy forcibly taken, leaving her barely alive and fight for her life, and then there's the matter of her eyes."

"Her eyes? Whats wrong her eyes!?!," panicked Ena.

"I'm not sure, whatever happened to her, whatever (f/n) did, damaged her eyes and forcibly nullified the Noroigan in her right eye; it's bleeding profusely, they're doing the best they can. Please remain strong My Lady for her sake and (f/n)."

Ena said nothing, only bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle her tears. They entered the Catacombs, Ena walked to the center of the room and placed the unconscious (f/n) in the center as every one else took their places in a circle. Ena, still kneeling down in front of (f/n), ran her fingers through her hair and gently moved strands of hair which covered her face, Ena looked at Elder Chieko who gave her a firm nod, "My Lady, whenever you're ready." With a heavy sigh Ena concentrated her white Chakra in her index and middle finger, then she placed the two fingers on (f/n)'s forehead; immediately she awoke with a desperate gasp for life.(f/n) suddenly roared and Miasma filled the room, once she came to she lunged at Ena but immediately dropped to the ground thanks the the glowing golden shackles on her arms, ankles, and neck; Kame looked to Ena, who looked at (f/n) with a mixture of anger, sadness, and fustration,  Ena closed her eyes and began to glow; suddenly a circle with strange markings appeared on her back, the circle quickly broke apart and traveled down her arm and into the Chakra being stored in her two fingers. She held her to fingers in front of (f/n)'s face, causing her to snarl and bare her teeth, Ena's mouth quivered and threatened to turn into a frown; tears rolled down her face, "I-I don't know if you can hear me (f/n), my sweet little girl, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him, from this; I'm so sorry that it became your burden to bare." Ena then put her fingers on her forehead; the strange markings transferred from Ena to (f/n), they traveled down to her left shoulder, just above her heart; (f/n) began to scream in agony as she writhed in pain,  _ **"DAMN YOU ALL!"**_ Slowly the Miasma cleared away, eventually her screams quieted down to soft sobs and cries of pain. Ena took (f/n) in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she comforted her.

They took her back up to the manor and placed her in her bed to rest, giving her pain medication through an I.V, Ena sat next to her firmly holding her hand as she slept. There was a Knock on the door, "Lady Ena," said Kame calmly as she slowly opened the door, "It's Shizu, they're done operating her, would you like to go see her?" Ena inched to the edge of her seat, but suddenly stopped to look at (f/n). 

"Go on Milady, she'll be fine, the worst is over." She still hesitated, "if it'll make you feel better I'll stay here and keep her company until you come back."

Ena gave a tired smile as she stood up and gave her a hug, "thank you."

"My pleasure." She then left (f/n) with Kame and headed to Shizu's room. When she arrived she found the top surgeon in the clan leaving her room, his gloved hands covered in blood, his eyes met with Ena's worried ones, "Ah, Lady Ena, I suspected you'd be coming right away."

"Yori, how is she?" she asked desperately.

Yori avoided looking at her eyes as he looked for the proper way to convey the answer to her question, "My Lady, I'm not gonna lie, she lost copious amounts of blood, we had to give her two transfusions. Her systems had significant amount of damage, some of which was too extensive to repair in one session; My team and I did all we could, we managed to keep her stable, but, at a cost."

Ena's heart felt heavy, "a cost? what cost?"

"Her eye's suffered incredible damage, especially her right eye. It's safe to say that in her future that eye will be incredibly sensitive to light, it will cause her a great deal of pain, so she'll have to have it covered all day, especially when she goes outside in the sun and she won't be able to use the Noroigan in that anymore and we're not sure if she'll ever be able to awaken it in the other, seeing that her left eye also suffered a great deal of damage. Only time will tell; I'll continue to check up on her for the foreseeable future."

"Of course, doctor," said Ena as she bowed, "thank you for saving my daughter's life, I am in your debt."

"Thank you My Lady, I'm just doing my job. I'll return in three weeks to remove the bandages wrapped around her eye's."

Ena nodded, "Till then, Yori."

The doctor excused himself and Ena entered the room, Shizu was in her bed still unconscious, hooked up to an I.V. and heart monitor just like (f/n). Ena walked over to her bed side and took a seat next to her, "I'm so sorry this happened to you my Shizu, sweet Shizu. Just please be okay, please get through this."

Then Ena leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sparring incident, you wake up with pain all over.  
> Your mother tells you troubling news and you see the aftermath of the power residing in you as well as the consequences and you begin to question just how much of your life will change and how much will stay the same.
> 
> (f/n) - first name  
> (n/n) - nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took awhile but it's here! Chapter 4! (I'm so sorry, I got writer's block) I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> !DISCLAIMER!  
> This chapter is reeeeaaaally long so best prepare yourselves (I'm sorry)

_**"MY LADY! MY LADY! COME QUICK! (F/N) IS AWAKE!,"**_ you hear some one say as you slowly opened your eyes, the sudden shower of the brightly lit room stung your eyes for awhile before they quickly adjusted. You slowly turned your head surveying your surroundings _, "I'm in my room, in my bed"_ you tried to sit up, but the soreness plaguing your body forced you back down, "easy, now miss (f/n)," said a soothing voice. You turned your head to your bed side to see a slender brunette with bangs that where parted in the center and long slightly messy hair, Kame in human form, "take it easy little miss, your body still as quite a ways before it's completely healed." Suddenly you hear rapid footsteps coming closer and closer until the owner of those footsteps crossed the threshold leading into your bedroom, "(f/n)", gasped Your Mother with a hint of relief and happiness mixed with a little bit of worry; she walked over to your bedside, standing next to Kame and gently held your hand, "how are you feeling sweetie?"

"Every...thing...hurts," you answer weakly.

Mother put her hand on your head and gently tussled your hair, "don't worry sweetheart, with a bit of medicine and some bed rest, that will go away soon."

You nodded, "H-how long was I out?"

Mother looked at you with tears welling up in her eyes, "six days, dear," the shock and panic overwhelmed you, had it really been six days, to you, it felt like no time had past, "but other than that do you feel okay?"

You did feel a bit uneasy, you felt  a bit off, but you couldn't figure out why, "what happened to me mama?" you asked as you looked down at your arms at the needles plunged in a vein on each, you then followed the thin clear tubes that were connected to the I.V. placed next to your bedside

"(f/n)," called out Mother, you looked up to meet her serious and worried gaze, "do, you, remember anything that happened?"

You shook your head, "I... remember practicing with Shishi in the backyard. She was strong ... I was on the ground ... she came to me... I heard a voice then... then," you were plagued with a sudden headache, you placed both of your hands on your forehead, "I-I'm s-sorry ... I can't... remember." Mother hugged you tightly reassuring you it was okay, "what happened to me mama?" Mother looked back at Kame, who gave her a slight nod, "best you tell her," Mother closed her eyes and sighed, then she slowly opened them as she looked at you, "(f/n), do you remember what I told about why your birth was so special?"

You nodded, "it's because of my eyes, I'm the only one with silver."

"Correct, and do you know why that is special or important to our clan?" you shook your head, so Mother continued," in the Hayashi clan the color of one's eyes are a special importance to us. It's serves as an indicator of inheritance, it shows how much someone inherits from one of our ancestors. The colors shows what expertise someone has; Purple, means someone has exceptional healing and or purifying abilities, that's why the few who are born with purple eyes work as medical ninjas or doctors. Red eyed are harder to hurt, their skin is equally harder to pierce, they are known to be heavy handed so many excel in taijustu. Then there's the Golden eyed, have unique control of their chakra and are skilled with genjutsu. Then there's Silver, it's difficult to explain what are their, well, your strengths; since there was only one other before you, but I guess, to put it simply, you could be all of them."

You cocked your head, "I don't understand."

Mom gave a heavy sigh, "From what we know of the second leader, he had incredible possession of his chakra and was quite skilled with the Noroigan and genjustu; it was also said it took effort to mar his body, even more so when he used the Noroigan, when he used it they say it was like stone and could even break the weapons swung at him. Eventhough he couldn't heal others he had an incredible healing factor. It's possible that like him, you are capable of having abilities of the others or something similar, that is why Silver eyes are of special importance to us, but,"

You felt sort of important, but still confused _;_ Kame put her hand on Mother's shoulder, "there's one other reason, a long time ago, a very long time ago, the second leader of the clan was facing a dilemma, he was sick and dying, so sick not even Purple eyed clansmen could cure him. He had no children to take over the clan when he was gone and their where whispers amongst them about who would take over. Not wanting to give up his leadership he sent ninjas in search of any treatment for his sickness in secret. After countless treatments, all which failed, he traveled to a small village where there was said to be a medicine woman who could help. As he traveled to the village he heard growling and snarls of a beast, it sounded in pain so he decided to investigate, he followed the sounds to the mouth of a cave. He lit a torch and walked inside, thats when he saw it, a huge black beast; it breathed heavily as it laid on the floor, it was obvious he was wounded. The Beast looked at the clan leader and asked if he was with the villagers, if he was there to finish the job. He reassured The Beast that he was not with them and explained to him that he was searching a way to get cured; leader then asked why the villagers were after him. The Beast told him they wanted to lock him away like many others did to his brother and others like him and because of his carelessness he got fatally wounded. The Beast present the Clan Leader with a deal, with what little life he had left he would give it to the leader to extend his life considerably and in return The Beast would die peacefully before the villagers could trap him, The leader agreed and after transferring his life The Beast died and The leader went home. He began to feel better, the sickness stopped progressing and he regain his strength, even had children, two boys and a girl. He soon found out that The Beast's life enhanced his Noroigan, so much so that it changed to the color silver. Life was great, but only for a time, one day The Leader collapsed, when he regain consciousness he began to feel worse his demeanor had changed, he became more violent and would occasionally have savage fits of rage that he wouldn't have any memory of. He became bed bound, it was there he discovered that The Beast had not died, not entirely, it was living inside him, slowly stealing his life away; gaining the strength its so it could leave and do god knows what. He knew he had to act fast, so with the help of clansmen that specialized in sealing he developed a seal that took away The Beast's strength and forced it into a deep sleep. This made The Leader's final years peaceful and before his passing he sealed the Beast away into his stronger-willed child, his first son. Even though his son had it sealed inside him his eyes never changed color; people took it as a sign that the sealing had worked. From that moment on it has been the duty of the main family to seal The Beast away in one of the children."

You looked up at Mother, "he, was he inside of you?"

Mother stayed silent and slowly nodded, "your grandfather first chose my brother, your late uncle Eiji, but it proved to be to much for him; he couldn't keep it under control, his mind broke. When he sealed it away in me, I swore that I was going to take it with me to the grave, so that none my children or any other children would be sacrificed," Mother's voice began to falter, "B-but no matter what I did or h-how much I tried, in the end the burden was passed on to one of my children, t-to you." Your eyes widen at the news Mother revealed to you,  _"there's something inside of me!?! Living in me!?!"_ Mother looked at you with a pained expression and slowly nodded, as if she read your mind, "its a part of you now, (f/n), or rather it was always a part of you, all of its power and all of its burdens, it's yours to look after," Mother hugged you tightly, but, as long as I'm here I will guide you, help became strong enough to control and contain Exiled and his power. You won't be alone." You felt as if there was more your mother wanted to tell you, but she decided to keep it to herself; you decided that it was best not press the issue further, not that you wanted to hear anymore in the first place, you hugged mom tightly, grabbing handfuls of her shirt as you buried you teary face in her chest as you wondered what was going to happen to you. After about an hour of your quiet weeping and Mother gently petting your head she calmly called out, "(f/n)," you looked up at her as you wiped away the last of your tears," unlike previous Vessels, people who had him sealed away inside of them, I could not put him back to sleep. I fear that since he has been in you since birth and probably way before then, so there will be times that he will try to tempt or trick you into freeing him or taking control of your body, just like a while back. I want you to ignore him the best you can, do I make myself clear, (f/n)?" you slowly nod back at Mother with a slightly terrified face. At that moment, Kame was ushered shortly out of the room by her sister Harumi, when she returned she whispered something in Mothers ear that quickly made her concerned. "Escort him to my study and tell him I'll be with him shortly." Kame and Harumi gave a nod before leaving, Once they were gone she turn to you, "I'm sorry (n/n), I wish I could stay longer, but duty calls and I'd like to check in on your sister before I go deal with business." You asked if Shizu was okay, Mother assured you that she was better now than she was before, but from the expression on her face left you questioning just how bad her condition was before. After Mother left you laid there absently looking at the adjacent wall, replaying Mother's revelation over and over in your head,  _"why, why me?"_

There was a sudden knock on the door frame, "nice to see your awake, (n/n), can I come in," questioned Father; you nodded and he walked over and took a seat on the chair that Mother previously sat on. Since he was closer you examined his appearance: he had a bandage patch on the right side of his neck, bandages were wrapped on his left arm and you could faintly tell that his chest was also bandaged, "your father looks quite handsome doesn't he," he said jokingly. You smiled faintly, "you look like a mess," you face quickly returned back to its worried look, "what happened to you?"

Father stayed quite as if he was trying to find the answer to the question, "well, what do you remember from that day?"

"Just sparring and then hearing a-a voice, then, nothing."

Father sighed heavily, "while sparring you did something amazing and terrifying at the same time, you awakened your Silver Noroigan, both eyes at the same time no less! An amazing feat!" his expression changed from proud to slightly serious, "however, a power that great, suddenly awakened all at once was too much for you to handle and it went out of control."

You furrowed your brow with concern,"and you got hurt, I hurt you."

"No, no, sweetheart, don't blame yourself, you had no control over what it did while it was running amuck. And, honestly, its not as bad as it looks; the doctors went a little overboard with the bandaging I think," seeing that you looked a little skeptical he proceeded to pound his chest as hard as he could, "see? Just a scratch, I hardly feel a thing! Say why do you and me go visit your sister? You haven't been able to visit her right?" You shook your head, Father offered his hand to you and helped you out of bed; as both of you walked you noted how the cold floor felt good on your bare feet. As you guys neared Shizu's room you saw the room was dimly lit and heard the beeping of a heart monitor get louder as you got closer. You and Father entered her room and you saw Shizu laying on her bed: an I.V. needle stuck in her arm, her other arm was in a cast. Her neck, chest, and eyes were bandaged completely; the right side of her face was completely bandaged along with her right eye, your heart ached as you looked a her. You and Father walked over to her, as you got closer your head began to ache which got worse and worse as you closed the gap between you and Shizu, at the same time, you could hear her breathing quickly increasing its pace. Finally you stopped in your tracks and placed your hands on your forehead as you winced at the pain, you closed your eyes and were immediately assaulted with images. Images of you digging your nails in to Shizu's arm causing her to bleed, Shizu writhing in pain as she covered her eyes while they bled, you on top of her with your hands around her neck; squeezing as she tried desperately to get you off of her, her golden bloody eyes helplessly looking at you till she lost consciousness. Father's voice brought you back to reality, "are you alright? Maybe I should take you back to your room to rest." You shook your head in protest and insisted you were fine, Father didn't fight you on the issue and turned his attention to Shizu gently shaking her from her shoulder. Suddenly she shot up in a panicked state and breathing heavily, "hey Shizu, it's okay, you're okay," Father assured her, "It's me and I brought-"

"(f/n)," she interrupted, her voice sounded raspy and worn out.

"Right, we just wanted to know how you were doing. How are you feeling?"

"Every. Thing hurts, my throat feels like it has needles inside of it, my right forearm burns and aches, and my eyes, my eyes hurt like hell especially my right eye, that one hurts the most."

"D-did I do this to you, quivered your voice.

Shizu frowed, "do you remember, what you did to me?"

"I-I-I-," Father put his hand on your shoulder, "(f/n) I told you that you can't blame yourself for what it did, you had no control over it." Father looked at Shizu, who had fist fulls of her blanket being squeezed in her fists, she sighed heavily, "Father has a point, it wasn't you who hurt me it was Him, I shouldn't hold my injuries against you." Shizu's words made you feel a little better, but you heart still felt heavy, "I want to rest some more, can you two please leave."

Father walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, "of course Honey, sleep well," he walked back to you and carried you, "I better get you back in bed to before Kame catches us out here and scolds us." You nod in agreement and Father took you back to your room and placed you into your bed, giving you a kiss on your forehead before leaving. A few minutes after he left you heard it's voice _ **, "It was you, you know."**_

"W-w-what," you said startled.

_**"The one who hurt your sister, it was you."** _

_"You're wrong I would never hurt my sister! You're just lying so you can control me again! I won't let you, never again!"_

**_"Even if wanted to take control of you right now I couldn't, thanks to that seal on your shoulder, I don't have as much freedom I as I use to."_** You looked at your left shoulder to see a black colored intricate pattern mostly covering the area above your heart.  ** _"Face it, you're the one who hurt her."_**

_"No! It was you took control of me! You hurt Shizu and Dad! I would never hurt anyone!"_

Exiled chuckled,  ** _"I take credit for harming your Father, I'll take credit for cursing at your Mother, I'll even take credit for absorbing the girl's Chakra, but as much as I would like to, I can't take credit for maiming your sister; that honor belongs to you."_**

Tears began to form in your eyes, _"NO YOU'RE LYING! I DIDN'T DO IT!" I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!_

**_"I was there, I saw everything, you're pure unbridled rage, I only gained control after she passed out."_ **

_"STOP LYING! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"_

**_"It's fine if you don't believe me, I don't expect you to; but ask yourself this: if it's true you didn't harm her then why is it you only remembered what happened to her?"_   **You went pale at his words _ **, "think about it child, why do think your heart hurt has much as it did when you saw her and even now? That's the weight of your guilt."**_

_"Why would I hurt Shishi? I have no reason too, you're just trying to mess with my mind, with my memories; trying to gain control of me again."_

**_"I don't know what you think I can do, but manipulating memories is not I skill I possess. As for your question, I'm afraid I don't know the answer; but I can tell you this, it lies here, reachable, but not accessible."_ **

_"I-I don't understand."_ You were only met with a disheartened groan, then silence. Tears dropped from your face as you silently sobbed for what seemed like hours, only stopping when you finally fell asleep.

It was around midnight when you suddenly woke up after you felt small pressure on your arm, your eyes darted up to find a doctor holding out your arm and taking out your blood with a syringe in the other. The room had been dimly lit with a lantern he brought so you could sort of make out what he looked like, his skin was pale, he had long black hair that was straight and tied in a low ponytail. He wore a medical mask so you couldn't really make out anything on his face other than his eyes, dull black; he wore a white uniform under a white unbuttoned lab coat. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to wake you," said the doctor in a gentle whisper, "I'm just collecting some blood samples so that me and my colleagues could do some further studies on, just to make sure you're okay and see if you're really out of the woods." You watched silently as the doctor began to transfer your blood into two small vial, something in you was telling you that you've met this person before, despite being certain that you've never seen him before, _"he probably assisted Doctor Yori during one of my check ups."_

"tell me," spoke the doctor, breaking you out of your thought, "do you have any fever? Nausea? Dizziness? Numbness or anything abnormal?"

"W-well, my body hurts all over." The doctor looked you over touching the muscles on your legs and arms while watching you grimace from pain, "from what I can tell this pain is perfectly natural, when the human body is pushed way beyond it's limit, just yours is, soreness of this degree is natural; just rest and I'm sure the pain will eventually go away," he began to put the vials away in one of his coat pockets, "anything else you want me to look at?" You subconsciously touched the upper left side of your chest, where the newly placed seal resided, "it sort of burns a little." The doctor's interest piqued; took out a small note pad and pencil from a separate from the one he put the vials in, "may I," he question as he gestured to the area covered by your hand with the pencil; you gave a small nod, permitting him to inspect the seal closer. You craned your neck to the right as you pulled the sleeve of your shirt far enough so he could see it better; He inspected it throughly, slowly tracing the elaborate markings with his finger and occasionally taking notes on his notepad. "The seal looks fine," he said as he closed the notepad and put it back into his pocket, "I'm sure the irritation you feel will go away on its own in a few days, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." You nodded in understanding,"well, everything seems to be in order, I'll take my leave so you may rest," he walked over to the door and opened it, "goodnight, my lady," he smiled sincerely before exiting the room, soon after you fell back to sleep.

* * *

You remained bedridden for another six days being checked up on constantly by doctors and eventually they deemed you fit enough to permanently leave the confides of your bed. Now that you were free to go where ever you pleased you wondered what you should do,  _"go have a snack? Ask Mother to summon one or all of the sisters so they can play with me? Maybe Father didn't go to work today."_ Then you're mind wondered to a question that clouded your mind ever since you first woke up,  _"Where's Kota? I haven't seen him since sparring practice."_ With your mind made up you decided to go around asking of your brother's whereabouts; you first asked Father, who was getting ready to leave,he suggested you look for him around the Clan residencies, where he occasionally can be found hanging out with his teammates. You looked around the homes but found no sign of Kotaro, you did find one of his teammates who told you that they came back from a minor mission not long ago and he mentioned that he was heading home; you hurried back home hoping you'd meet him before he got there. You went to his door and knocked a couple of times, after not getting a response you cautiously entered his room only to find he wasn't there and hadn't been there for quite some time. You left his room and walked over to Shizu's room nearby; you quietly knocked on her door, "Enter," you heard her say, The word's of Exiled came back into your head causing you to hesitate, "come in or don't, it makes no difference to me." You walked in slowly, your head slightly tilted down and eyes fixated on the floor, "how are you feeling?"

Shizu gave a heavy sigh, "They still have me on bed rest, for who knows when and I still have these bandages around my eyes; not to mention Doctor Yori and Mother are going to operate on me two days from now. So, I'm not doing too well. What did you want?"

"I-I'm sorry to bother you Shishi", you said apologetically, "I'm looking for Kota, have you seen him?"

"I don't see much of anything these days," she replied in a melancholic and slightly harsh tone, "but he _has_ come to visit me, visited me this morning."

You look at her, taken aback by her statement, "he's visited you?"

"Nearly everyday, it's tiresome." You couldn't help but feel hurt, "has he not visited you, (f/n)," Shizu asked.

"N-no, I haven't seen him since, you know."

"Could it be, that he's purposely avoiding you?"

"But why would he do that," you asked worringly

Shizu smirked, "why wouldn't he? Put yourself in his shoes, he's outside sparring with his dad and two sisters, when suddenly the youngest sister turns into a murderous monstrosity, hell bent on killing everything in her way," Your heart began to feel heavy, "I could be wrong, have you talked with Mother yet, she usually knows where all of us are, I bet she knows where Kotaro is." You decided to take Shizu's advice and headed to Mother's study; as you turned the corner and walked down the hallway to her study you began to hear a heated argument, you stopped next to the door hearing the hearing the voice of an enraged man:

"YOU MUST DO SOMETHING LADY ENA," shouted the distraught looking man, "MY GIRL HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME, as were many other children in the clan, during the course of the past two weeks! You must do something My Lady."

"Rest assured Junichi, we are doing the best we can to rescue the children and find those responsible to give them the appropriate punishment; but for now I ask for your cooperation and patience. I know it's a lot I'm asking of you in this current situation, but if we want those children returned safely and unharmed we cannot act rashly. I've dispatched two of my best and a reconnaissance and recovery team from our sector of the Anbu, it shouldn't be long till we find their hideout, should I receive crucial information I will relay it immediately to you and the families."

" **YOU KEEP SAYING THAT,** YET I HEAR NOTHING FROM YOU! MY DAUGHTER IS OUT THERE HAVING WHO KNOWS WHAT BEING DONE TO HER! YOU ASK ME TO BE PATIENT WHILE MY DAUGHTER IS BEING TORTURED AND PROBABLY BLOOD LETTED ARE YOU INSANE!?!"

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT LADY ENA," you hear a familiar voice, Yasu, shout.

"Stand down Yasu, said Mother calmly, "I understand you are in pain Junichi, but there is not much we can do until I get word back; you must be strong, for your daughter."

"Oh but there is something else," the man called Junichi said in a playfully menacing tone, "they want one; you give them the one person they want, they'll let the the other's go. That is what they said in the note they left behind, isn't it? It's your job as our leader to make these hard decisions, one for the good of the many. Give them what they want-"

"Best hold your tongue," hissed Yasu, "I've heard enough of your nonsense old man."

"GIVE THEM YOUR CHILD! FOR THE GOOD OF THE CLAN, FOR THE GOOD OF THE CHILDREN SACRIFICE MISS (F/N)! we have two weeks to do as they say; just leave them a note where they specified then they'll give you a location where you can drop her off at and-"

you heard Yasu unsheathe her Katana,"now you've made me mad," you heard a whimper escape Junichi's lips, "you dare come in to Milady's home unannounced, demand to see her, insult her, and have the  ** _nerve_  **to tell her to sacrifice one of her children _**for the good of the clan!**_ WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW IS GOOD FOR THE CLAN!"

"YASU! STAND DOWN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mother sighed, "look Junichi, I understand your desperate to get your daughter back as are all the other parents who are effected, but I cannot, will not give up the life of an innocent person."

Junichi huffed, "But if it was _your_ child you wouldn't waste a second in sacrificing someone else."

Yasu snarled, "listen you ungrateful son of a-"

_**SLAM!!!**_ _ **SCREEEECH!**_ Mother must have slammed her fists as she stood up from her desk, "my virtues do not stem from personal gain! We do not weigh the life of one over the life of the many, we don't sacrifice the lives of the people we are meant to protect! Nobody is an exception! It has always been this way since the days of the first leader and I intend to continue abiding by this rule," Mother sighed, "everybody is anxious to get the children home, but sending my daughter to her death is not the answer, you have my word that your daughter will be returned to you." You heard heavy foot step approach the door, then it opened; you quickly hid yourself behind it, "Junichi," Mother called out, stopping him in his tracks, "have trust in me, as your leader, I will do what it takes."

Junichi glanced back at Mother with a frown, "I lost my wife to those kinds of people, I won't lose my daughter too." With those final words he left Mother's office briskly walking down the hallway, opposite to the one you were hiding in. You waited a couple minutes before knocking on the door, so Mother wouldn't known you were eavesdropping, "enter," said Yasu; you slowly enter the room, "(f/n)," Mother smiled, "What can we help you with?"

"Um," you said nervously, "I was wondering if you know where Kota is, I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, he had asked me if it was okay he sleep over at a friends place this week, he's probably there."

_"At a friend's house? But he told his team that he was headed home. Is he-"_ you grabbed fistfuls of the lower part of your shirt trying to suppress your tears welling up in your eyes. Mother looked at you worryingly, "(f/n), dear, what's wrong," she said as she hurried to you.

"Mama, is Kota avoiding me? Is he scared of me? Does he hate me?", you said sniffling, mother and Yasu exchanged glances, "Oh, sweetheart, Kota doesn't hate you; he's just trying to understand everything that's happened. He just needs some space to himself to come to terms with it all; he still loves you (n/n), just give him some time, okay?"

" _ ***sniff***_ o-okay." Mother gave you a tight embrace. "Milady, I will take my leave," whispered Yasu before disappearing. Then there came a sudden knock at the door, "knock, knock," both of you turn attention to the door to find Kakashi standing in the door frame, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Mother smiled as she stood up, "no, not at all; it's good to see you Kakashi." He walked over to to you and gave Mother a friendly hug, "it's good to see you too Ena," He then turned his attention to you and proceeded to pick you up, "and of course it's alway good to see you (n/n)! I heard you had a little accident, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better," you said happily as you gave him a small smile.

"That's what I like to hear", he smiled as he looked at you kindly while carrying you. Mother chuckled, "what brings you to our home?"

"Well, I just got back from a mission and I figured I'd drop by for a visit, after all it's been a while since I came to visit you guys."

"It's been nearly a month, you interjected.

"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't come sooner to see my favorite nieces and nephew," Kakashi said apologetically as he put you down, "speaking of which, I come bearing a gift."

"A gift, said mother questioningly.

"A gift," you said excited 

"Yup, a gift in form of a lost puppy," Kakashi reached his arm out behind him grabbing at the air, "what the," he turned around to find nothing there. "He must've went to his room, dammit Kotaro." sighed Kakashi.

"You brought Kota home from his friends house," asked Mother.

"Not exactly, I brought him from my apartment," sighed Kakashi, " when I came back I found him sprawled out on my couch asleep; apparently he had been living there while I was out on a mission. He filled me in on the situation." Kakashi looked at you to see that you became sadden with the news, "in, any case I convinced in to come back home so you know his understanding of it all is slowly getting better; don't feel bad okay (n/n), this is new to all of us, but no matter what we all still love you; our feelings for you haven't changed, got it?"

"Yea." Your Uncle's words comforted you and helped calm you down little, you just wished that Kota would hug you right now. You hoped that the next time you see him he will smiled at you like he always has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfic(s) (and taking the time to read this particular chapter, you guys are awesome)
> 
> I was thinking for the next chapter You would meet Hinata, Neji and also maybe Kiba(if I can manage to work him in) so the next chapter might also be really long(again I apologize)


	5. Kotaro's Judgment (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your older brother, Kotaro(Kota), after witnessing your abrupt transformation is faced with a lapse in judgment concerning how he views you.
> 
> Faced with the alarming truth of what you are capable of he must decide on how to cope with this shocking revelation.
> 
> \---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five is here guys!!!!!!  
> Sorry for the wait, I was trying to minimize the chapter (believe it or not the Chapter was actually a lot longer), That's why this is going to be split into parts!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!!
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry for these super long chapters; you guys are awesome, reading these long chapters to the end! <3  
> \---------

A purple gaseous humanoid beast with the Silver Noroigan in its eyes, towering over an unconscious and badly injured Shizu; that is what a terrified Kotaro saw after he heard her pain-filled screams. _"w-what the hell's going on? What the hell is that!?! Where's (n/n)?"_ He turned to his dad who had a similar look of surprise and fear, "W-what the hell's happening," exclaimed Kotaro, "what's going on father!?!"

"Your mother's and I's fear is being confirmed," Ichiro said sternly, "it escaped inside of her."

Horrified, Kotaro looked back at his father, "W-w-what!?! What do you mean? What's inside her?"

Ichiro tore his gaze from the scene and looked at Kotaro, "Kota, I need you to run back to the manor and get your mother."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get (f/n) off of Shizu and distract her until you get back." Kotaro looked back, petrified, as he watched the thing on top of Shizu continue to steal her energy while slowly gaining a more definite form, _"no way, that can't be true; that Thing is (n/n)!?! That monster is my sister? How is that-"_

"Kota!," shouted Ichiro as he put his hands on Kotaro's shoulders bringing him back from his frantic thoughts, "listen to me, if we don't get (f/n) off of Shizu and in control, she will kill her and the Beast's Miasma, the poison cloud, will kill anybody else that (f/n) can't get her hands on, we can't waste any more time, can you carry your sister?"

"I-I think so," the frightened Kota managed to stammer out. Ichiro proceeded to tie a piece of cloth around Kotaro's nose and mouth, as he tied the cloth he started to instruct Kotaro, "now I need you to move through the tops of the trees, it's less concentrated there so it will take awhile before it could do any long-term damage. Once you're on the treetops I will get (f/n) off of Shizu and give her to you, immediately after that head to the manor, I will lead (f/n) away deeper into the forest, Do I make myself clear?"

Kotaro gave a firm nod before disappearing into the treetops, where he anxiously waited for his father's instruction; he watched attentively as Father walked deeper and deeper into the dense purple cloud until all Kotaro saw a vague shadow. As he waited he began to worry that Father was taking too long _"did he get hurt? Maybe he's taking his time; yeah he's taking his time, he's making sure he can get Shizu out safely! Or maybe he's dead!?! What if that Thing, (f/n), killed him!?! Oh, GOD WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!_  " Just as his thoughts started to believe in the latter the tree he was in suddenly shook; it was Father, who was panting heavily as he carried the unresponsive, bloody Shizu, "GO! GO NOW!" Kotaro wasted no time in taking her from Father and hurried off home. As he ran he looked at Shizu, her condition had worsened, the wound on her wrist and the skin around her eyes had a sick black hue that was spreading rapidly; it eventually covered her entire arm and the right side of her face. He attempted to wipe the invading color off her face only for his hand to meet a searing pain, he cried out in pain as he retracted his hand, the agony was so intense he stopped in his tracks. He shook it vigorously, hoping that would calm it, he rose his hand up to his face and to his terror he saw the part of his hand that touched Shizu's face had turned black, _"oh, oh my god! It's on me now! What do I do!?! How do I get it off!?!"_ As he began to panic the black stain began to hurt more and began to spread rapidly, to the point that his entire hand and half of his forearm was immediately engulfed, "it hurts so much, I need to stay calm, I need to get home, get help. I need to fight through this." With his newfound determination he set off again, grinding his teeth as he fought through the pain that slowly crept throughout his body.

When he arrived at the doorstep of the Manor he immediately collapsed.

"Kame," Mother called out while she took off her apron and placed it on it's hook on the wall leading in and out of the kitchen, "do you mind taking over for a bit? I'm going to get Ichiro and the kids so they can wash up before lunch."

"I don't mind Ena," answered Kame as she walked over to the stove; mother thanked her as she walked out of the kitchen. As she walked down the hall she began to feel uneasy, as if something wasn't right. It was unusually quiet, typically she would be able to hear Ichiro's commanding tone or the children's grunts and shouts whenever they out in the backyard sparring, but the only thing she could just make out were quiet sobs and moans. Mother quickened her pace, interested in where those sounds were coming from; as she turned the corner she became aware of the origins of the sound. "KOTA," she yelled as she ran to her son, who was on the floor, holding Shizu weakly. She looked at Shizu, the entire right side of her face was infected with His Miasma and slowly threatened to invade the left, " KAME! COME HERE! HELP ME! PLEASE COME QUICKLY!" Kame rushed over, gasping at the scene she was greeted with, she kneeled down next to Shizu and placed her ear on her chest, "it's still beating, worryingly slow, but she's still here; her breathing is quite faint, we don't have much time."

Kota groaned in pain, barely able to convey his message clearly, "I-It's...a-a...m-m-mon-s-ster."

Kame and Mother looked at one another worryingly, "Milady, call for my sisters and the elders," Mother nodded and called out Yasu, Harumi, and the three Elders; She immediately ordered them to take Shizu and Kota to be treated, giving them full control over all of the medical personnel that were available. Then, she took off with the Three sisters to put an end to (f/n)'s rampaging.

* * *

 

"Hng...uh", Kotaro groaned as he groggily opened his eyes, " where am I?" He sat up and looked around noticing an I.V. at his bedside and a heart monitor on the other; he soon realized he was in his room. Then, he suddenly remembered what had happened to him, he lifted his arm up to see that his hand was bandaged down to his elbow. He lightly touched the length of his bandaged arm only to flinch from the pain; after a moment he began to wonder what it looked like, if it was still black, so he began to pinch at the bandaging hoping he could tear a bit off or loosen it just enough so he could have a peek. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, little lord," said a kind old voice he was familiar with. He looked to the doorway to see a stout gray furred wolf with a ring of white fur around her neck and running down her chest. The Elder wolf, Elder Cheiko walked over to his bedside, "not unless you are fully prepared to see."

Kotaro quickly removed his hand from his arm, "I-is it really bad? Will I still be able to use my hand?"

Elder Cheiko smiled, " you are fine my boy, your hand and arm sustained minimal damage. In truth, it looks a lot worse than it really is."

Kotaro let out a relieved sigh, "how long was I out?"

"Just two days, there wasn't a terrible amount of Miasma in your systems, there wasn't even enough to cause any moderate damage, so you were an easy case."

"What about my dad and Shizu," asked Kotaro desperately, "How are they?"

"Well, your father was difficult to cure, seeing as he was deep in the Miasma core when your mother and the girls found him and he obtained a serious wound, but the Miasma has been dispelled from his systems and his wound has been cleaned and bandaged."

"And my sister? I know she was injured, how is she?"

Elder Cheiko remained silent for a moment then her expression became much more serious, "Shizu is fighting for her life; everybody is working tirelessly, including your mother, trying to get her condition stable. When they manage that it is clear to say that she will never be the same."

Kotaro gripped his blanket tightly, "you're the Elder right? You have experience dealing with that thing before right? Shouldn't you be over there too, helping?"

"I was, I was there in the very beginning, but procedures of that magnitude are grueling. When someone exhausts themselves its best they take a short break, they are no good to the rest of the team if they are exerting their energy; in truth they are liable to drag the whole team down, jeopardizing the patient's life. So I am resting until I get my energy back." They both fell silent for quite sometime before Elder Cheiko spoke once more, "you haven't asked me about miss (f/n)."

"Hm," said Kotaro as he looked down at his sheets, clearly trying to avoid Elder Cheiko's inquiry.

"You have yet to ask me of little (f/n)'s wellbeing," Kotaro remained silent, So she continued, "well from what your mother and the girls said her capture was a success and-"

"I don't want to know about her," interrupted Kotaro, "I already know she's gone."

The Elder blinked in surprise of his response, "gone? What on earth are you talking about boy?"

Kotaro's voice began to tremble, "the moment I saw her. It. On Shizu I had a feeling that (n/n) wasn't there anymore, that wasn't her and it won't ever be her ever again."

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke where Elder Cheiko stood, once the smoke cleared in her place stood a heavy built old woman with long gray hair in a bun, wearing a simple dark grey dress with long sleeves, decorated with white flowers, and she also had a necklace with long white stones shaped to look like wolf claws and in its center was a black jewel. This woman was none other than Elder Chieko in human form, unlike the three sister's, she wasn't fond of changing into her human form and only changed when she felt it was absolutely necessary. She walked over closer to Kotaro's bedside, Kotaro looked up at her questioningly and at that moment, THWAP!

"OW," cried out Kotaro as placed his hands on his head, reacting to the soft blow Elder Cheiko gave him. He looked at her wondering what could have provoked her, "what on earth are you talking about boy," started Elder Chieko, "she isn't gone, she is very much still here and is very much still alive."

Kotaro's eyes widened, "W-w-what? But the thing I saw, the thing I felt, it wasn't her."

"You're right, what you saw when the illusion was broken wasn't (f/n)."

"Then who was it!?!"

Just as The Elder was about to speak, Harumi ran into the room visibly distressed, "I'm sorry to intrude but, if you are feeling better Elder we could really use your help!"

"What's wrong Harumi," worried Elder Cheiko.

"I'm afraid it's miss Shizu! Her health has taken a turn for the worst! I'm rounding up every available hand."

Elder's expression became serious as she gave Harumi a firm nod, "understood I'll leave right away," she then looked back at Kotaro, who had become worried, "I'm afraid I have to leave immediately so I won't be able to go in depth concerning (f/n). Just know that no matter what, she is still your sister." Just as Elder Cheiko was leaving with Harumi Kotaro called out to her, "Granny Cheiko!" Just as she crossed the threshold she turned around, "p-please, save my sister!" Elder Cheiko smiled at him and promised him she would do her best before finally running off the Harumi.

* * *

 

It had been a couple of hours since Elder Cheiko had left and Kotaro had grown tired of laying down on his bed, so, he decided to go and stretch his legs for a while. As he walked down the hall he came across Shizu's door which was closed; he gently placed his ear to the door in hopes that he could hear what was going on in the room, he heard the frantic mumbles of the physicians and nurses,he heard two commanding voices barking orders to the rest of the team and assumed that those voices belonged to Mother and Elder Cheiko; on occasion he could faintly hear quiet gasping and moaning, which he associated with Shizu. He was tempted to peek inside but Elder Cheiko's words popped into his mind, _"I wouldn't do that if I were you, not unless you are fully prepared to see."_ He decided it would be best if he didn't, so he continued to walk down the hall as he quietly muttered wishes for Shizu's recovery, "please make her better, she doesn't deserve this." As Kotaro continued walking he soon found himself at the end of the hall, in front of (f/n)'s door; he stood there frozen in place, unsure if he wanted to check up on her. Finally, he mustered up the courage to press his ear to the door, as he walked closer he realized that the door was slightly opened. Taking a few deep breaths he peeked inside. Her room was quiet, except for the constant beeping coming from the heart monitor and appeared to be empty, no one in sight except for (f/n) who was lying face up in her bed presumably asleep. Kotaro's hands began to tremble as he reached for the doorknob, he grasped the knob firmly in his hands as he debated whether or not he wanted to see her, _"come on Kotaro, what are you afraid of? Granny said that (f/n) is alive, it's her it's not... that thing. Just open the door, you'll see. You'll see it's the same old (n/n)."_

With a deep breath, he pushed open the door and slowly walked into the room, as if he feared that any noise he made would prove deadly to either himself or to (f/n). He quietly walked up to her, her eyes were closed, her long black hair looked like a mess as it spread all over her pillow. He saw that she had been hooked up to an I.V. and heart monitor; even though she had all these wires and tubes attached to her she looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing like he saw that day. He breathed a sigh of relief; he wished she was awake, he wanted to give her a big hug, but since he didn't want to disturb her he settled with a peck on her forehead. He walked closer his eyes began to feel strange, _"w-what is this?"_ As he leaned in he started to feel pain in his eyes, then suddenly as if by force his golden Noroigan had been summoned in both his eyes. His eyes darted to the upper left side of her chest to see that strange markings had been put there and they were emitting a purple glow, it seemed to be pulsating. The moment his eye's landed on the markings the room went black; he stood there panicking, (f/n) and everything else disappeared, it was just him in endless pitch black darkness. He slowly began to walk, unsure of where he was going but hoping that he'd find a way out of, where ever he was that's when he heard it, "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ALONE!" He turned to where he heard the voice, "(n/n)?" He started walking in the direction he heard it, but soon began running as soon as he heard her scream, "I'M COMING (n/n) HOLD ON!" As he ran he saw a figure in the distance, as he drew closer he realized it was (f/n), "(f/n)," he called out waving his hand in the air as he ran, "(f/n)! I'm here!" Then he abruptly stopped he began to worry when he saw her standing alone, her face buried in her hands, crying, "I don't want this. I didn't ask for this. So why? Why was I given this?"

"Hey (n/n)," Kotaro said kindly, "don't cry. I'm right here. it's okay." He slowly got closer until he was right front of her, he then wrapped his arms around her giving her a strong embrace while she cried. As he held her he felt something brush against his feet, he looked down caught moving around (f/n) feet; something black began to coil around her feet and slowly coiled its way around her legs as it worked its way up, "why did it happen to me? WhY nOt YoU? _**wHy NoT sHiZu? It'S nOt FaIr**_." He let go and looked at her with a frightened expression, "(f/n)," he said in a worried tone, "is... that...you?" As soon as he asked that a pair of giant red eyes appeared behind her, frightened he fumbled back; he saw that she had been completely enveloped by whatever was coiling around her, he assumed that whatever it was it came from whatever was behind her. That's when he saw her, she had stopped crying and slowly lowered her hands from her face. The entire right side of her body was black, the darkness steadily made its way to the left side, which was still normal; her right eye was a deep red while her left sported her Silver Noroigan. She just stood there, her left cheek still wet from her crying and as for her right, dry, showing no evidence of her tears, as if she never cried. He wasn't sure what he should do as she began to walk towards him; he attempted to run away but quickly found that he couldn't, the same thing that had coiled around (f/n) had found its way to him and was keeping him in place. It quickly encased him all the way up to his neck as he struggled to get free; (f/n) had already closed the gap, "I don't want this," her voice trembled, "I dOn't _WaNt ThIs.I dOn'T waNt ThIs._ " The darkness encased around him slowly started to constrict, he soon found it hard to breathe, his breaths quickly became short and shallow the tighter the darkness got. " _ **I dOn'T waNt ThIs.**_   ** _I dOn'T wAnT tHiS,_** " repeated (f/n), " **I...dOn'T...waNt...ThIs I-** " she had stopped. She reached out her hands and clasped them around Kotaro's neck. By then (f/n)'s entire body had become engulfed in the darkness, " **I...WANT...THIS.** "

"KOTA!!!"

"Huh?" a confused Kotaro said when snapped out of it. He looked around to find he was no longer surrounded by darkness but was outside of (f/n)'s room, "w-what's going on?" He realized he was sitting on the floor, being supported by Father. Father looked at him concerned, "hey, Kota, are you alright?" Kotaro gasped as he freed himself from Father's arm, "Kota what's wrong? What happened to you?"

"I-I-I saw i-it," stuttered a horrified Kotaro.

"Saw it? Saw what?" Kotaro didn't respond, "Kota answer me! What did you see?" Shaking Kotaro turned his head back to (f/n)'s door; Father looked in the same direction seeing that his gaze landed on the comatose (f/n).

"T-the b-beast."

Father put his hands on Kotaro's shoulder's as he looked at him, adjusting himself to meet Kotaro's eye level, "calm down, son, tell me what happened." Kotaro took deep breaths then started to explain what had happened and what he saw before Father snapped him out of it. "Hm, I see," he said as he entered deep in thought, "there have been complaints from clan nurses that check up her vitals that whenever they enter they feel as if their energy is being drained. But, someone's Noroigan being forcibly awakened and having hallucinations or visions? That hasn't been mentioned, as far as I know, you're the only one that has happened to; I wonder why that is? Perhaps it's because you're related?" Father looked back to Kotaro who was still shaken from his experience, "you don't seem to have any physical injuries, but still, I think it's best if you refrain from seeing her while she's like this. You made me worried, when I came in I found on the floor, unresponsive while wielding your Noroigan. I was so scared the only thing I could think was 'i had to get you out of there'. Now I know you worry about your little sister but everything will be fine. She'll be back to normal-"

"No," interrupted Kotaro, "she won't, she's not my sister, I don't know what that is, but it's not my sister. Not anymore, the sister I knew is gone."

"Kotaro you're being a little bit unreasonable," said Father in a stern tone.

"Unreasonable!?! I was almost killed by (f/n)! And I'm being unreasonable."

"Yes, you are!" Father took a deep breath trying to get himself calm, "look, Kota, I get it, in one moment the image you had of (f/n) was shattered. But what you saw isn't who she is, it wasn't her."

"Then who was it, what was it?"

"It was what you saw in your vision, the Beast. She and him are two separate beings, what happened with Shizu, that was his doing; she had no control."

"I-I still don't understand," said Kotaro frustrated, "Why is it there in the first place? What is it?"

Father rested a hand on his chin as he closed his eyes, "what do you know of the rumors surrounding the main family of the clan," he looked back at Kotaro who was thinking.

"Well the main ones would be the leader of our clan is a demon; oh and the main family is sometimes referred as 'The Damned Family' or 'cursed'. It's safe to say no one envies our role as the head of the clan."

"Well, all rumors stem from truth. Like those of the Hayashi Clan, there's truth in those rumors you know."

"Huh!?!," Kotaro said confused, clearly taken aback by Father, "what do you mean?"

"The rumor about us being 'demonic', well you, your mother and sisters, is really not far off from the truth."

"Huh!?!"

Father let out an awkward chuckle, "Well, you guys aren't demons per se; but the whole story about your ancestor making a deal with a demonic beast isn't a myth. It really happened. The leader did make a deal, he did seal The Beast inside of himself, and because he feared that It would be freed once he died he transferred it to his eldest son. Who then transferred onto one his children, who then transferred it to his child, so on and so forth until-"

"Until Grandpa passed it onto Mother, right," Kota asked as he looked worryingly at Father, who slowly nodded back at him, "a-and now it's been passed down to (f/n)?"

"That's correct, it was your mother's goal to keep The Beast sealed away in her body permanently so that none of you kids or anyone else had to shoulder the burden. But, unfortunately, Life had other plans," Kotaro remained silent, so Father attempted to comfort him, "don't you see? Your mother had it locked away inside her for most her life and all of yours; and yet, she was kind, caring, sweet, and all around a good mother. Still is."

"But she never tried to kill me," muttered Kota.

"True," agreed Father as kneeled down and put one hand on Kota's shoulder, "but you have to remember, your mother had it since she was a child, she had years to train and learn to endure the surplus of power; by the time you and your sisters were born, she mastered self-control. (f/n) is the same as her when she first felt the immense surge, it's going to be crazy and occasionally it's going to slip out of her grasp, but give her time, with your mother's help she'll be able to control it in no time," Father looked at Kotaro intently, "but Kota, I need you to be there for her. I know I'm asking you to do something that is difficult for you right now but, (f/n) is going through something tough; a lot of things will be different for her now, life will be hard, and many people will be cruel. She needs to know that despite all that's happened, she could count on her family to pick her up whenever she's pushed to the ground."

Kotaro continued to remain silent for some time as his mind raced through every memory he had of (f/n), up until his most recent, then it continued to race through his recent memories until he frowned and stepped away from Father, "I-I don't think I can do that. I'm sorry, it's just every time I see her, I see that. I see what could happen at any moment, and it scares me, she scares me; don't think I can handle it."

Father looked worried, "Kota-"

"That's why, if it's okay with you, I'd like to spend some time away from home."

"Where will you go?"

Kotaro shrugged, "Dunno, probably sleep at a friend's house. Don't worry I won't say anything about what happened, I know matters like these are 'hush-hush', just between The Clan and the higher ups of the village; the fewer people know the better. I'll just say I got in a stupid fight with Shizu and wanted to see less of her as possible."

Father sighed, "well, if you think it's best, I give you permission, however, you'll have to get your mother's blessing as well. So go ask her too, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Father."

"Just, use that time to reflect on your feelings and see if you truly don't want anything to do with her anymore."

Kotaro gave him a nod, "Okay, I will. Bye," and with that, he started down the hall to Mother's study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I know I said that this chapter would focus on meeting characters (sorry<3), but I thought it would be cool to write how your brother was affected with your sudden outburst. And of course it turned out to be waaaaaaaay too longer to just settle it in one chapter, so I was forced to make it a two parter(two parts is the goal god forbid it be longer than 2, or at max 3 parts)
> 
> So if I can close this up nicely; meeting characters will happen soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading you guys are awesome<3 ^_^ <3


	6. Kotaro's Judment (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotaro seeks refuge with long time friend, Yuta
> 
> Kotaro gains a permanent momento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Part two is here! YAAAAAAAY! (jesus, it's taking me longer and longer to crank these out huh. -_- ) Anyways this chapter is all about getting a glimpse of who Kotaro is out side of the family (get to know your bro. If will will ^w^)
> 
> And of course this is shaping up to be a three parter. -_-
> 
> BUT! Nonetheless I hope you guys enjoy! <3

"Well, if thats what you think is best, then you have my blessing Kotaro. But I need to know who you are staying with and for how long, I am your mother after all, I need to know where you are at all times."

"I'll be staying at Yuta's, if that's okay."

"That's fine Kota. It breaks my heart, but if this is what you need-"

"It is."

"Then I support you one hundred percent."

"Thank you, I'll go gather my things."

"Oh and Kota?"

"Yeah mom?"

"... ah ... I just wanted to say no matter what, I love you."

"I love you too mom, good bye."

"Good bye."

* * *

"Yea dude, you can stay with me," said Kotaro's best friend, Yuta, with a goofy smile.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," Kotaro sighed in relief as he followed Yuta into his home.

Yuta snickered with a mischievous grin, "we'll talk soon enough about how you can repay me, first lets get you settled shall we? Have you eaten yet? My sis is just about done cooking dinner; I could have Aimi fix you a plate."

Kotaro began to feel nervous, "y-yeah that'd b-be g-great." Yuta just looked at his best friend, entertained by his sudden change in demeanor and nervousness. As they walked to Yuta's room they passed the living room and kitchen, that's where he saw her; a girl in the kitchen, prepping two plates of food on the kitchen counter, completely engrossed in her task. The girl is Yuta's little sister, Aimi; Yuta is a fair skinned bundle of outgoing obnoxiousness with light brown hair, which for his entire academy years and a good portion of his Genin years was long curly mess that covered his blue eyes; and ever since his graduation he now, while still a little long and kinda unkempt, keeps it short enough for his eyes to be uncovered without him having to part his hair every now and then. Kotaro still can't figure out how Yuta was able to succeed in missions or rather anything with his curly bangs covering the upper part of his face.

Aimi on the other hand, was a little shorter than Yuta and in turn Kotaro, since he and Yuta were the same height. She had long wavy dark brown hair that gracefully flowed down her back and rested just above her waist line; at that moment her long, soft, silky hair had been combed into a simple braid with two small bundle of short strands of hair gently caressing the sides of her face. Unlike her blue eyed counter part, this light-blue eyed vision of perfection (as Kotaro would often refer to her as) was kind, sweet, (cute), funny, and while she was outgoing, she was more reserved than her brother. Other than being his best friend's sister, Aimi was also Kotaro's long time crush, ever since he first ran into her while trying to find his classroom on the first day of the academy. After fumbling an awkward apology to her for bumping into her they went their separate ways; it wasn't until later when he found his homeroom did he discover that she also had the same room. He had planned to sit next to her, but before he could put his plan into action, the last available seat next to her was taken by who he presumed(and hoped) was a friend of hers. With no one else he, at the very least, vaguely knew, he sat at the next desk he saw with a vacant seat; which happened to be right next to the curly mess that was Yuta, his soon-to-be best friend and comrade.

"Hey, Aimi, can you fix another plate? We're gonna have company, possibly for the foreseeable."

Aimi looked up surprised to find a nervous Kotaro looking straight at her, "Oh, Kota, what a pleasant surprise! It's good to see you!"

"Y-yea-ah, i-it's-s g-good t-to s-s-see you t-too, Aimi."

Aimi sweetly smiled back at Kotaro causing his face to redden; Yuta just stood back watching the amusing display, after a while he decided to step in, before Kotaro could embaress himself any further, "we should go put your things in my room, or would you like to sleep in my parent's old room?"

"Your room's fine," he answered as he follwed Yuta to his room.

As they left Aimi called out, "after you guys are done be sure to wash up and come out for dinner! Kaaaaay!?!"

"Alright sis!"

"Kay!"

As Kotaro began to unpack, Yuta closed the door behind them and began to laugh, "Way to be smooth, Ladies Man!"

"Shut up, man," Kotaro sighed as he placed his pack in one of the corners of the room. Yuta sat down on his bed with an amused smile as he watched Kota messing with his hair as he silently belittled himself, "You know what would better the way you handle yourself around her? If you limit the amount you stutter when taking to her, cause lets face it, ninety-five percent of the time you talk with Aimi you stutter; I'm pretty sure she thinks you have a speech impediment."

"I can't help it," sighed Kotaro dejectedly, "every time I see her, every time I try to talk to her, I get butterflies in my stomach and I either say something stupid or act stupid."

Yuta chuckled, "just be yourself dude, girls like a boy who can be himself; and I know for a fact that you are Sis's type."

His face perked up, "you serious? She told you?"

"Not exactly, I over her and friends talking about boys and she listed her top ten boys that she could see herself marrying; and guess what buddy? You made the cut!"

Kotaro hurried over to Yuta, "what number was I?"

Yuta threw up his hands, "Number five! Congrats!" Immediately Kotaro's excitement was halved, "she said it was she wasn't sure if I'd be cool with it. But you know I am, I'm your number one cheerleader, there's no one else I'd be more than okay with to be with Aimi; you have my blessing and one-hundred percent support," Yuta leaned in close to Kotaro smirking, "and I hope the feelings mutual, regarding the lovely ~Shiiiiizuuuuu~?"

Kota looked at Yuta as if he was completely insane, "I don't know what you see in her, she so serious and cold, I swear her heart is encased in a big block of ice."

"All she needs is a little sun in her life to melt her heart free, little by little," smiled Yuta.

"Not to mention her no-nonsense attitude, I don't think she's ever laughed."

"She just needs the right person to help her crack a smile."

Kota looked at him skeptically, "and you think that person is you?"

"Well, I am up to the task."

"You and a couple others," mocked Kotaro

"Yes, but if you notice out of all of them, she actually makes an effort to shut me down; that has to count for somethin right?"

"How do feel about Itachi? He seems to have a bit of an attraction for her. You think you can beat 'the pretty boy of the Leaf'?"

Yuta scoffed, "Of course I can! Wanna know why?" Kotaro rested his head in one of his hands completely invested in his friend's spirit, "Cause I believe that Shizu needs the opposite of herself, Itachi is a little too much like her, one needs to experience the sun in order to appreciate the rain and vise-a-versa."

"Did you try to sell me on the idea of you dating my sister with a quote you clearly made up quickly in your head?"

Yuta looked at him with innocent quizzical look on his face, "did it work?"

Kotaro snickered, "no," he held up his hand then held his index and thumb of his other hand and mimicked as if it was a dart missing his other hand by a wide margin, "missed it by that much, I'm afraid. But hey don't feel down dude, even though I know it's a suicide mission, I got your back."

"R-really Kota?" Yuta said with teary and hopeful eyes.

"Yeah man, like if by some miracle you succeed then I'll pay for the wedding; but if you don't then I'll pay for your funeral, cause I'm pretty sure she'll do you in." Kotaro began to laugh as Yuta frowned, "Yeah make all the jokes you want Kota, but some day you'll be calling me brother-in-law."

"Likewise, Yuta."

The two continued laugh until there came a knock on the door, then the door swung open revealing Aimi, "I know you two haven't seen each other for a long time, but if guys don't hurry up the food's gonna get cold!"

Yuta stood up and Kotaro followed, "we hear you sis, no need to shout." The boys, under the vigilance of Aimi went to wash their hands then, sat down at the table; Yuta and Koataro sat next to each other, while Aim sat across from Yuta. The dinner went by smoothly, except for Kotaro's occasional stutter, He enjoyed himself immensely and all but forgotten why he was there in the first place; that is until Aimi brought it up while she eyed the bandages on his arm, "I've been meaning to ask ever since you came in, Kota, but what happened to your arm?" Kotaro's care-free face quickly turned serious and desponent as he looked down at his bandages. Seeing his reaction to her question she immediately felt regret for asking, "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have asked."

Kotaro shook his head, noticing she felt bad, he forced a smile, "No, no, Its fine, really. I got this while sparring with my sister, Shizu; idiot took it too far and she, well," Kotaro raised his arm so they could see the bandages better. Yuta and Aimi stayed quiet as he lowered his arm back down and continued, "knocked me out cold, woke up with these bandages; that the reason why I haven't been around as much and why Shizu and I aren't seeing eye to eye." Noticing how heavy the atmosphere had gotten Kotaro changed the subject asking the siblings what they were up to. Yuta took control and went off on some his escapades he went on with their group of friends and how when they were caught, as punishment they had to mop the floors of the entire academy. Aimi and Kotaro laughed at each one of his stories, occasionally Aimi would scold at him for being too immature making Kotaro laugh at Yuta's dejected face as his sister yelled at him as if she was a mother scolding her child.

* * *

Dinner drew to a close and Kotaro found himself lying down on the floor in Yuta's room wrapped in his sleeping bag, joking the night away. But soon the joking stopped and the heavy atmosphere returned, "So, you wanna tell me what's really going on, Kota?"

Kota looked up at him, propping his head up on one of his hands, "I don't know what you mean Yuta."

"That story, about how you got injured, was a load of bull. I may be a fool, but I know you, I know when something's eating you; and that moment when you were 'explaining' what happened I could tell by the look of your face there was something more, something you were keeping from us. I didn't say anything cause I figured it wasn't something you felt was appropriate dinner conversation material; it's just us now so you can unload everything, tell me what really happened." Kotaro remained quiet, then Yuta continued, "I also know that something's up because in all the time you were here not once have you mentioned (f/n), usually you'd fill me in on how everyone's doing. But today you mention your mom, sort of mentioned your dad, were vague at best when talking about Shizu and didn't say one word about (f/n). Not to mention, two days before, when our team was gathering for a routine mission, I was sent to go look for you. When I arrived to your house I saw it was heavily guarded and when I tried to get through they wouldn't let me, told me you wouldn't be coming out that day so I went back. After we returned I was walking around the village I noticed your mom was talking to the squad leader in a secluded alleyway, I tried to eavesdrop, I didn't hear much all I heard was there was an accident and you were injured so you weren't going to be able to fulfill your duties for sometime. After they were done talking I wanted to confront your mom but she looked like she was in pain so I thought it would be best if I left her alone. I know somethings up and the key players are you, Shizu, and (f/n); you can vent, its okay, I'm your best friend and as best friend, I must be here for emotional support and help carrying your 'emotional baggage'."

Kotaro dropped his eyes to the floor and after while he laid on his back, his head resting on his hands as he looked up to the ceiling. With a deep breath he told everything to Yuta, down to every detail he could remember, everything going through his head, what he felt physically and emotionally; all the while Yuta remained silent, listening to his troubles. After he finished, Kotaro remained quiet waiting for Yuta's response. Yuta remained quiet as he tried to understand everything to the best of his abilities and to give his friend a moment to calm his nerves.

 "See? Don't you feel better, " asked Yuta in an optimistic tone, "bet you feel a million times better, don't you?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Yuta looked at Kotaro with his head resting on his hand, "do you want to know my opinion, buddy?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Well, if this happened to me and Aimi did that, yeah I'd be stunned, but after awhile the shock would dull and I would remember she's my sister. In the end I'd support her, sure that will still be in the back of my mind, but I wouldn't let it overshadow who she really is." Kotaro remained silent, "Well thats what I would do, it's probably not as easy for you, since you experienced it and all. But chin up dude, there is always light at the end of the darkest tunnels."

Kotaro laughed, "again with the cheesy inspiration quotes?"

Yuta smiled, " we should get some sleep, or else we'll be crazy tired when we wake up later." Kotaro agreed so after saying good night they went to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, that feels so much better," exclaimed Kotaro as he stretched his arms up in the air with a satisfied grin as he entered into Yuta's home, returning from his own so his bandages could be removed. The days had passed since Kotaro first entered Yuta's home in order to avoid any confrontation with (f/n). Yuta peered over the couch he laid on as he read his manga, "heeeey Kota", he greeted, "take it went well?" Kotaro walked over to Yuta and showed him his newly unbandaged arm, "Ooooo congrats Kota," said Yuta mildly sarcastic. As he continued to examine Kotaro's arm he noticed it had intricate black markings, similar to a tribal tattoo, all around where the bandages were, "whoa, what's all this,"asked Yuta curiously.

Kotaro looked down at his arm, "Elder Chieko said it was a side effect, ideally, when infected it has to be treated immediately; I got back just in time for them to stop the infection from completely taking over my blood stream. This is sort of like, I guess you can call it, light scarring."

Yuta whistled, "it looks cool, almost like you tattooed your arm, I bet it will add to your cool factor with the girls," Yuta smirked, "It will certainly get Aimi's attention."

Kotaros cheeks flared a deep red as Yuta laughed.

"So how's every one?"

"Well my father, is doing well; mother, well, she's coping," answered Kotaro somberly.

"And what about my lovely Shizu, how is she fairing?"

Kotaro remained silent.

"Right, gotcha. That bad huh?"

Kotaro gave a simple nod when there came a knock at the door, since he was still standing pretty close to the door he offered opened it 

"Oh h-hey you two,"Kotaro greeted the two people at the entrance who happened to be Aimi and Mai, the third member of Kotaro and Yuta's team.

"Good morning Kota," smiled Aimi.

"I heard you had risen from the dead and were crashing at Yuta's and Aimi's. Had to come see it with my own eyes, remarked Mai with a grin.

As the girls walked in Yuta poked his head from behind the couch, "Hey sis. Hey, Mia what's up?"

"The team leader wants all of us to meet up for a mission, I was sent to get you off your lazy behind and Kota, that is if he's able to."

Kotaro shook his head, "I still have to lay off any strenuous activity, doctor's orders."

Mai shot a look at Yuta, ordering him to get off the couch; Yuta sighed, "any idea how long this mission is gonna take?"

"Three to four days, give or take. It should be a simple escort job."

Yuta gave an exaggerated sigh as he bookmarked his manga and got off the couch, making his way to a irritated Mai.

"Why is it when my manga is getting to the good part there's always a distraction. MAI!"

"Quit having a tantrum you big baby!"

As Mai and Yuta bickered Koataro and Aimi began to laugh. "Looks like a lovers quarrel, trouble in paradise," mocked Kotaro, causing Mai to blush.

"S-shut up Kota, as if, I'd rather die than have feelings for that jack-ass."

"Come on Mai," Said Yuta casually as he leaned in close to her, "the quicker we get this done the quicker I can get to my Manga."

**_THWAP!_** A red face Mia struck the top of Yuta's head, "d-don't lean in so close, you damn idiot!." She quickly turned heel and started walking off, "c-come on, the longer we take, the more impatient he'll get."

 "Be good while I'm gone you two," shouted Yuta as he hurried to catch up to Mia. Kotaro and Aimi waved the two off until they were out of sight.

"Those two are gonna end up together in the end," sighed Kotaro as he closed the door.

Aimi smiled, "aren't you rooting from my brother and your sister to end up together?"

"Well, I support his crazy pursuit of my sister's feelings, but if I'm honest, Yuta's better off reciprocating Mai's feelings. I just don't see an outcome in which he would be happy with Shizu, they're just too different."

Aimi nodded in understanding, then she noticed Kotaro's arm, "oh my, your arm," she walked closer causing him to blush deeply, "it looks so strange."

"Y-yeah, it's a side effect of Shizu's jutsu," stammered Kotaro as he lifted his arm higher.

Aimi continued to inspect it in awe of the intricate patterns decorating his arm, "can, can I touch it?"

"U-uh, S-s-sure," Kotaro fumbled while his face turned bright red. Aimi gently traced the black lines with the tip of her index finger, extending his arm out towards her as she followed the path up to his elbow; As she was doing this Kotaro face began getting so hot he thought he was going to pass out.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"N-nuh, u-uh." Kotaro's heart beat was a mile a minute each time he felt Aimi's finger tips dancing on his skin.

Finally she let go, "What type of jutsu was it?"

"I-I'm not sure, I hadn't seen it her use anything like it before."

"Oh, well don't feel subconscious about that scarring; its strange, but cool strange, at least thats what I think."

Kotaro's cheeks began to flame once more _, "oh hell,"_ he thought,  _"these three days are gonna be torture."_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, like I said I'm sorry for the later and later updates, rest assured I'm doing the best can to dish these out as soon as possible. <3
> 
> Like I said, the next Chapter should finish the Kotaro's Judgment chapters, (I'll do my best) 
> 
> But as always thank you for reading <3 I am really grateful ^_^


	7. Kotaro's Judment (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotaro visits the family and tries to reach out to you  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooooo very sorry of how long this took(life has been pretty hectic) and I'm also so very sorry, I know I said I'd finished Kotaro's Judgement on part 3 but it ended up being waaaay too long so it's gonna be 4 parts (sorry) But upside both parts are gonna be posted at the same time so there wont be a super long waiting period for the fourth .
> 
> Also regards to how I'm going to manage the Prequel and the Main Story(Stories?); I'm gonna alternate, so after these two chapter's go up I'm gonna start writing the next two chapters for Hidden Feelings.

"Dammit where is it?"

Kotaro fumbled around Kakashi's door hoping to find a spare key hidden somewhere, "ah, to hell with it," he took out a small clump of metal and using the Clan's Jutsu, Possession, the cylindrical piece of metal immediately turned black and malleable. He then stuck the metal in the keyhole, leaving it there for a minute before turning, unlocking Kakashi's door. He took out the metal, which had now formed into a perfect copy of Kakashi's key, put it back into his pocket before entering the empty abode belonging to his uncle. Kotaro sighed as he dropped his bag by the door and dramatically plopped down on the couch. His face began to redden as he remembered the events that transpired, leading to his sudden relocation to his uncle's place, or rather series of moments. He tried his best to keep his cool around Aimi, since it was just the two of them living in the same house, but to his dismay he was forced to moved out; if he hadn't then he would have probably been hospitalized, since his heart beat incredibly fast whenever she was close or touched him. He knew he had to get out quickly, but he still didn't feel comfortable about going home. He was lucky enough to remember his uncle Kakashi had recently gone out on a job, and from the way he talked about it it sounded like an unusually long one. So with a heavy heart, albeit a relieved one, she said goodbye to Aimi and asked her to thank Yuta for him when he arrived.

Kotaro sighed _, "the next time I see Yuta he'll probably tease me about not being able to be in the same roof as Aimi without someone else being there,"_ he shook his head,  _"hey I lasted two days being alone with her! Thats two days more than I thought I could!,"_  Kotaro's mini celebration was quickly interrupted by his growling stomach, "enough _about that! Let's see what uncle has to eat I'm starved!"_ He quickly got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, his mind racing with various dishes, he eagerly opened the fridge, only to find that it was near empty. Shrugging he went to search the cupboards, only to find their condition mirrored the fridge; Kotaro was left speechless,  _"this is just cruel."_ He he walked back into the living room to look at a small clock placed on a nightstand next to the couch, _"nearly 11:20,"_ Kota smiled _, "almost time for me to go to the manor for my check up, while I'm there I could get something to eat."_ With a giddy smile and a hop to his step he walked out the door and headed towards the Residencies.

* * *

 

Ah, young Kotaro, you're here quite early," Doctor Yori smiled as Kotaro entered his office.

"How's it going Doc, waved Kotaro, "Since I had nothing to do, I thought I'd come to see you early. Figured you missed me."

The Doctor chuckled, "well my office as been quite quiet since you last visit," he motioned Kotaro to stand on a weighing scale on the opposite end of the room were he was standing. Kotaro followed his instruction and stood on the weight, waiting patiently for Dr. Yori to check, "Hm, gained a few pounds, but nothing out of the ordinary. have a seat on the exam table if you please."

"You try, turning down someone as cute of Aimi," muttered Kotaro as he walked to the table and sat down.

"Ah yes, I am all too familiar with the fluttering of pretty eyes," snickered the doctor, "it doesn't get any easier to turn down once you marry them either, trust me." Kotaro let out a laugh as Dr. Yori took his scarred arm in his hands. Holding Kotaro's arm with his right hand, the doctor took of his reading glasses and is pale purple eyes transform into the Noroigan. Using the purple genjutsu Dr. Yori looked at Kotaro's entire Chakra and Blood system, as well as his bones, looking for any abnormalities. He did noticed that the boy's blood seemed to have darken in color, but had no signs of still being tainted. His Chakra systems seemed back to working order, almost as if there was no damage to begin with; he examined the arm and smiled, "Well, no broken bones, blood and chakra seemed to be in order. Do you feel any weird sensations in your arm or anywhere else in your body? Any pain?"

Kotaro looked over his body curiously, "no, no pain. And no weird feelings anywhere."

"Well," smiled Doctor Yori, "I think its time to give you a clean bill of health Kota."

"Glad to hear it," grinned Kotaro as he jumped off the examination table and headed for the door.

"Off to see the family," called out Dr. Yori from his desk.

"Yeah, gotta check in with my people, see how there doing, replied Kotaro, "but first I'm going to go greet the kitchen."

Once Kotaro found his way to the kitchen, he began to gorge himself on any leftovers he found. Once he finally got full, he began to make his way to Mother's office, hoping to greet her.

* * *

"Knock Knock," Kota said playfully as he slowly opened the door to Mother's office.

Mother broke her concentration from her paperwork and looked up at the entrance, smiling when she realized who had interrupted her, "Kota, my son, how are you! It's been awhile since I've seen you! I regret missing you the last time you came over."

Kotaro walked toward Mother, leaning across her desk to give her a hug before sitting down, "don't hold it against yourself, Clan Leader is a busy job."

Mother gave a weak smile, "well, tell me, tell me what you've been up to lately. Is everything okay? Are you eating well? I hope you're helping around Yuta's house."

"Everything's fine mother," Kotaro chuckled lightly, "I'm eating three meals a day, and I help out around the house."

"Good I didn't raise a slobbish boy," Mother joked, "what did Doctor Yori say about your arm?"

"He said I resume my regular duties, but recommended that I ease into it, try not to do too much at once."

"I am grateful the Doctor decided to base his office here than the hospital. I find comfort knowing help is mere steps away."

"It sure did save you trips whenever I broke something," laughed Kotaro, "I really was a handful!"

Mother chuckled as she looked back fondly at those moments, "yes you where, you only managed to calm down once, (f/n) was born; only a little though." Kotaro's smile diminished at hearing her name, "I see, you're still uncomfortable with her, that's a shame." He felt a twinge of guilt at seeing Mother hurt; Mother smiled, though it was evident she was hurt deeply, "I wish, I could talk longer, but I have Kame, Yasu, and Harumi coming in soon to discuss new revelations on the kidnappings."

"Oh I see, that is serious. Well, I'll leave you to it Mother, besides I got more people to visit and so little time," Kotaro got up and walked to the door, instantly being met with the Three Sisters as they opened the door.

"Go on and visit your sister's, and I do mean sisters," said Mother as Kotaro looked back her slightly surprised and worried, "I get that you still can't face (f/n) as you used to, but please try. What good is it to leave home to try to accept her when you won't make the effort to at least visit her for a little while when you're here?" Mother kept the the tremble in her voice as low as she could.

Kotaro felt pained seeing how affected Mother was by his actions, "Alright, Mom," answered Kotaro in a sullen voice, "I'll visit her, I may not know just how I feel about her; but at the very least I know I still want her alive. Is that okay?"

Mother smiled gratefully, "that's more than enough for now."

Kotaro gave Mother one last hug before leaving to go see Shizu.

* * *

 

As Kotaro began to open the door to Shizu's room he over heard part of a conversation going on inside, consisting of Father, Shizu, and a doctor on staff:

"I can still be of use," pleaded Shizu.

"No," responded Father curtly, "not in the state that your in, you're of no use to anyone while you're bed bound."

"But-"

"No buts missy," interrupted the doctor, we severely underestimated just how much could be unleashed and how much she could control. If she were to leave and have another outburst of that magnitude-or worse- I doubt anyone could retrain her for long. How she is now, I think it'd be best if she were to remain here. When she learns how to restrain the power and when we find a way to take advantage of that, then I'll consider her to be viable to move."

"Agreed," added Father, "right now what _you_ need to do is heal. Time will tell just how much permanent damage you've sustained."

 _"Take advantage? Move? What are they talking about?"_ Kotaro thought as the door opened. Kotaro took a couple steps back narrowly missing being hit by the door. He stood there, frozen, as the pale skinned doctor stared down at him with his dark dull eyes, as Father came up from behind, slightly surprised to find him there.

"Ah, g-good day," Kotaro managed to stammer out.

"Kota," Father spoke mildly surprised, "It's great to see you son, how are you doing?"

"Excuse me," interjected the doctor, "but I must be going." With a small bow, the doctor left with a slight quickness to his pace.

"I-I came to visit Shizu," answered Kotaro.

Father smiled, "I see well don't let me keep you, I'm sure Shizu would love to see you," Father stepped out of the doorway allowing Kotaro passage to her room. Kotaro attempted to ask about the conversation, but ultimately decided not to and walked inside Shizu's room.

"Hi, Shizu," Spoke Kotaro, causing her to face the direction she heard his voice, "how are you feeling?"

Shizu frowned, "same as always, in pain," she lifted her bandaged arm and dangled it in front of Kotaro, "I can't feel a damn thing on this arm as well as the right side of my face. And that might be permanent. Oh, if you have noticed, I still can't use my eyes."

Kotaro hung his head down, "I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," spoke Shizu abruptly, "if it hadn't been for you and father, I'd be dead. Thank you."

Kotaro smiled, "you're welcome." There was a moment of silence between the two before he found the courage to ask, "hey, Shizu?"

"Hm?"

"What were you talking about, with Father and the doctor?"

"What did you you hear?"

"Not a lot, just the doctor and Father wanting to wait before moving someone."

Shizu remained silent for awhile before speaking, "We were talking about (f/n). They think it would be best to keep her confined to the Manor while she learns to control that, _Thing_ ; so should she have another episode, it will be in a secure and controlled environment. There are even talks of withholding her from entering the Academy and having her trained privately." 

"Oh, I see."

"Yup," Shizu yawned, "I'm gonna go to sleep, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh, ok, sure; I'll let you rest," answered Kotaro as he walked over to the door.

Shizu smiled, "Thanks Kota."

"Get better!"

"I intend to."

* * *

 Kotaro stood in front of (f/n)'s door, too frightened to go in, _" come on, you can do this. She's awake now so maybe that freaky little episode won't happen again."_ Kotaro shook his head and with a determined look on his face took a hold on the door knob and gave it a turn. He stayed for a moment psyching himself up to open the door; once he felt prepared, he slowly opened it enough to peek inside while still staying hidden. As he looked through the small crack he saw (f/n) sitting in her bed, her long black hair slightly messy, and her eyes fixated in a book she was reading. Kotaro looked closer hoping to read the title of the book,  _"Hayashi Clan Leaders."_ He wondered why (f/n) would be interested in such a book, when he heard her begin to speak.

"All of these," (f/n) questioned, seemingly to herself, "they all had to deal with it?"

 Kotaro continued listening in, but he heard nothing more from her; however judging from the facial expressions she had it seemed that she was having a conversation, or rather an argument with It. It was a good while before her faced changed to one of surprised.

"What," (f/n) gasped in surprise as she turned her head towards Kotaro.

Kotaro instinctively hid behind the door careful not to move the door.

"Is, someone there?"

Kotaro remained quiet.

"What," (f/n) slightly happy, "Kota?"

_"How the hell does it know it's me?"_

Kotaro heard (f/n) get off of her bed and slowly make her why to the door, "Kota? Are you here?" He began to panic has he saw (f/n)'s fingers come out of the the small space between the doorway. Without thinking Kotaro ran down the hall as quickly and as quietly he could, stopping once he turned the corner. Once he was sure the coast was clear he left the Manor and went back to his Uncle's home.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there I hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kotaro's Judgement Finale is up Next! (well, I call it a Finale)


	8. Kotaro's Judment (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotaro finds new accommodations but is short lived by the sudden arrival of its true occupant.  
> Sudden events lead to him finding how he truly feels about you

 "Hey, Wake up."

Kotaro felt someone flick his forehead continuously.

"Kota~.  **Wake**.  **UP.** "

He suddenly felt someone smack him upside the head, "OW! What hell was that for?" Kotaro bolted up from his sleeping position on the couch to find himself staring up at his Uncle Kakashi.

"What do you mean what was that for," questioned Kakashi in an irritated manner, "that was for trashing my living room."

Kotaro looked around to find empty soda cans and chip bags littering the floor and coffee table, "oh."

He looked back at his uncle, who now had his arms crossed, "And while we're on the subject, why  _are_ you here trashing my living room? don't you have your own room to make into a pigsty?"

"Well, I missed you so much I thought I'd come to visit you. When I realized that you weren't home I thought it would be a good idea to come in and take care of your apartment while you were gone," Kotaro dramatically clasped his hands together and put them close to his heart, "this way it would feel like my cool, awesome, favorite uncle less far away." He looked up to find that Kakashi was unamused.

"Well if being a ninja doesn't work out for you at least you'll have being an actor to fall back on. Now tell me why you're really here."

"Dammit," muttered Kotaro under his breath.

Kakashi raised a brow, "it wouldn't have to do with (f/n)? Would it?"

Kotaro looked at him surprised, "how d-"

"I met with the Hokage just now, he filled me in on what happened while I was out. But what I'd like to know is how everyone is dealing with it. And guess I just found out how you've decided to handle it."

Kotaro stayed silent.

"So," Kakashi said as he took a seat beside him, "would you like to tell me what you're thinking or feeling right now?"

Kotaro continued to stay silent for a while before he spoke, "I can't go back, not yet, I can't face her yet."

"And why's that?"

Kotaro's mind flashed to the vision he had, when he visited (f/n), he closed his eyes shut and shook his head, "every time I look at her see that thing, I see what it can do, what it wants to do and the fact that something like that lives inside her; I-I just can't."

Kakashi look at his distraught nephew, _"man this whole thing really as him shaken up. I don't blame him, those two were together all the time, almost as if they were glued together."_ He sighed as he put his hand on Kotaro's head, "why don't we clean up this mess, then, later we'll go to your house and check up on everyone, hm?"

Kotaro nodded.

"Good," Kakashi smiled as he stood up, "uh, by any chance you didn't mess with my books. did you?"

"Nope, I'm not into all that pervy stuff, thats all you uncle."

"It's not pervy, you're just to young to understand the full concept of the story, you'll see once you get older."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

* * *

Kotaro sighed as he laid in his bed, it had been about a week since Uncle Kakashi managed to convince him into returning home. Though he's been at home for a while he had yet to confront (f/n); it wasn't from the lack of trying, but from the fact the his fear ruled over him. He had tried to walk towards her only to veer away before she could look at him, he had tried to visit her in her room only for him to be unable to make himself turn the door knob. He found himself leaving the house in the early hours only to back home late at night; he knew he had to face her sooner or later, but, deep down inside he hoped for later. Kotaro got up from his bed and decided to go outside in the yard.

Once he arrived he found Shizu outside with the good doctor Yori. Shizu looked like she was doing a lot better; the right side of her face wasn't bandaged anymore, though her right eye still was; her arm was uncovered while her wrist still had it's bandages; she had scars around her eyes where surgeries had taken place and her neck had it's bandages removed, so he could see the black scarring she had which was similar to his. Kotaro sat down on the porch as he watch Shizu and Dr. Yori doing excerises; occasionally Shizu would collapse causing Kotaro to panic, but the good Doctor Yori would attempt to help her up only for Shizu to refuse and do it herself; this continued on for a couple of minutes before Dr. Yori decided she needed a break. As they took a moment to recuperate Shizu walked over to Kotaro.

"Hey, Shizu, hows therapy going?"

Shizu took a seat next to him and exhaled, "you've been watching me, so you know exactly how its going."

"Well, you've been improving," smiled Kotaro, "you can stand for a longer time than you could before and your arms are getting steadier."

"That's not good enough," Shizu uttered under her breath, "I have to heal quicker."

"All in do time, right?"

Shizu glared at Kotaro, "is there something you need Kota?"

 "N-no," Kotaro said nervously, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."

Shizu sighed as she got up, "well, now you know. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna tell Dr. Yori that I want to continue. You're welcome to stay of you want."

"Nah, it's okay, I think I'm gonna go spar with Father."

"Well,"scoffed Shizu, "if that's your plan I'm afraid you just missed him, he went to work not too long ago."

"Oh, do you know when he'll be back?"

"Fraid not," answered Shizu as she shook her head, "our Anbu sector just got new recruits, so I have no clue when he'll be back, but it's safe to say it won't be for a while."

"Oh, alright then," Kotaro said dejectedly, "Later."

"Later."

Since Father had already gone to work Kotaro thought maybe Mother would be up for a bit of sparring; he knew she would be either at her study or training (f/n), so he set off in search of Mother. It wasn't long before he found his answer, in the hall adjacent to Mother's study, he found Yasu guarding the entrance to the Catacombs. He approached the napping black wolf cautiously; after getting considerably close Yasu's eyes flew open, startling Kotaro.

"Oh, hey Kota," yawned Yasu as she stretched, "what can I do for you?"

"Is my Mother in there," asked Kotaro pointing at the doors.

"Yup, She asked me to guard the door incase anything goes out of hand," Yasu explained groggily, "my sisters are guarding the inside, I'm supposed to be inside too but I got tired so I came outside to take a little nap. Somewhere peaceful and quiet, unlike in there."

"Is it really bad in there," worried Kotaro.

Yasu shrugged, "it's not too bad, it's kinda what you'd expect training 'to endure something so dangerous' would be like. It does take a lot out of the parties involved though, I've been out here recuperating for quite some time," Yasu looked at Kotaro, who looked concerned, "don't worry about your mom, she's tough, me and my sister's will swoop in at any point we sense danger; the same goes for your sister (f/n)."

Kotaro smiled wearily, "thanks, I don't suppose I can go in?"

Yasu shook her head, "sorry, this requires total, absolute concentration. And no offense, you're kinda unstable right now, if you were to go in the scale will tip to It's advantage; that would spell serious danger for not just every one here but the whole village."

"I wouldn't want that," said a slightly spook Kotaro.

Defeated Kotaro went out to the village to hang out with Yuta.

* * *

* * *

And so more days past with the same routine: Kotaro checking in on Shizu and attempting to talk to (f/n), only to bail at the last second; though this day seemed different to Kotaro. Everything seemed normal, everyone went about their business, the morning seemed to be uneventful. Around noon Kotaro came home after hanging out with Yuta and Mai, as he entered the Manor he felt something was off, it was as if the atmosphere seemed cold, distant. As he walked around he noticed that the doors to the Catacombs were unguarded, this was usually the time Mother would train (f/n), yet there was no guard. He pressed his ear on one of the doors trying to see if he could hear anything,  _"these doors are heavy, I probably wouldn't hear anything if they were in there anyways."_

"Kota?"

"Ah!" Kotaro jumped, surprised at the sudden appearance of a voice behind him. He turn around to find Mother looking at him surprised, "oh Mom, it's you! You scared me!"

Mother chuckled, "I'm sorry sweetie, I just wanted to know why you were listening in on the door."

"I was checking to see if you were in there with (f/n)."

Mother smile faltered, "Oh, I see. Well as you see we aren't training today, I figured after what happened in the morning, she would want to have a little break and have sometime to herself."

"What happened in the morning?"

"Well," hesitated Mother, "are you familiar with Mr. Junichi?

"How could I not," sighed Kotaro, "the man comes in nearly every day. I do feel for him though, it not easy to lose someone you love in such a horrid way and then go through the same torment with your daughter."

Mother agreed, "it is tragic, I have nothing but sympathy for the man," Mother sighed before she continued, "(f/n) and I were coming back from meeting with the Hyuga's when Junichi ambushed us at the gate; he began his usual pleading accusations, creating a scene. I kept trying to calmly tell him I would hear him in my study and how this was not the time or place, but he suddenly became erratic, scaring your sister. I finally had enough when he crept closer to her attempting to grab her, I put myself between them and told him to stop or I'd be force to use more forceful measures. Luckily he backed off and went home as he shouted about how I was using my title as leader to withhold justice for his daughter. Needless to say the whole thing had (f/n) shaken up, so I figured she could use this time to de-stress." Kotaro remained quiet as Mother smiled, "don't worry Kota we will find Junichi's daughter and everyone else, and when we do, this whole mess will be in the past, ok?"

Kotaro nodded, "so, where is (f/n)?"

"She said she was going to go to the clan training yard to play for a little while."

* * *

Noon soon came to a close as Mother and Kotaro prepared dinner the front door opened; Mother excused herself to go see who came.

"Oh, hello (f/n)," Kotaro heard Mother exclaim.

It was awhile before Mother came back to the kitchen, but when she returned she had a worried look on her face.

"Is everything okay," asked Kotaro.

Mother shook her head, "(f/n) seemed quiet, I think she's still shaken up from this morning."

"I don't blame her."

As dinner time came, everyone sat down around the table as Mother served everyone, the last to arrive was (f/n); she didn't say a word as she quietly sat down next to Kotaro. And during dinner, she hardly ate anything, growing concerned Mother spoke up, "is everything alright (f/n)? Are you feeling ok?"

She said nothing.

"If you want you can go to your room and rest. I come check on you as soon as I finish."

(f/n) nodded then got out of her chair and left to her room

 Once she was gone Mother explained to Father and Shizu what had happened

"Well, now her behavior makes sense," said Father, "poor girl must be traumatized."

As dinner finished up Kotaro excused himself as soon as he cleared his dishes; as he walked back to his room he passed by (f/n) door, where he suddenly stopped. Remembered Mother's plead and how many times he failed to meet eye to eye with (f/n). He shook his head, promising to no longer stall the inevitable, he knocked on her door,  _"there's no turning back it's now or never."_ He waited and waited, but there was no reply _, "_ _is she asleep?"_ Just as he was going to knock again, the door opened. There he stood face to face with (f/n) though something was off, she seemed sort of vacant. She looked at him with dull eyes, almost soulless, they stood there staring at each other as Kotaro tried to find the right words to say. Just as he figured out what he wanted to say, (f/n) began to close the door, "no," cried out Kotaro, "wait!" In a desperate attempt to keep her from closing the door, he reached out and attempted to grabbed her; he only managed to grab a couple strands of her hair. As she pulled away those strands were pulled off, as soon as they were there was poofing sound that came from her side of the door; curious Kotaro pulled his hand back to find six strands of her hair in his grasp. He pushed the door open to find that (f/n) was no longer trying to close it, cautiously, he entered her room to find none there.  _"What the-"_ before he could finish his train of thought he felt something underneath his foot, he looked and saw he had stepped on a a small ragdoll, no bigger than his hand. He picked it up to inspect it.  _"N-no, no way."_ On the doll's torso were the characters for life written in blood, (f/n)'s blood no doubt.

Terrified he ran to his Parent's to alert them that (f/n) was taken.

"Mom! DAD! SHE'S GONE!"

"Kota? What's wrong? Why are you panicking," asked Mother also in a panicking voice.

Kotaro looked and Mother and Father, "(f/n), that wasn't her that came back! It was a fake! They took her! She's gone!"

The color from Mother and Father faces drained, " are you certain Kota," asked Father angrily, "how do you know!?!"

"Because I went to go check on her in her room, and she disappeared when I accidentally pulled out some strand of hair," Kotaro showed Mother and Father the doll, "and in her place was this!"

Mother collapsed as she held the doll, "Ichiro, our baby-"

Father put his arms around her, "don't worry Ena, we'll find her. We have this doll with her scent, this is a major lead to finding her and the missing children I'm sure of it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Promised! Kotaro's Judgement reaches it's end (sort of)  
> But this is the end of seeing things through his perspective, the next chapter shall go back to you and what happen to you when nobody was around.


	9. Enter the Terrifying Hyuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days after your Brother, Kotaro's return Your mother invites you to accompany her on her Visit to one of the Main Clans of Konoha.
> 
> You get an unexpected truth from an unlikely source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!!!
> 
> It been awhile hasn't it? I'd like to apologize, life's been incredibly crazy(when isn't amirite?) But I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!! And Ive kept my promise!!!! If you can guess from the title I've decided on having you meet the Hyugas!!!!
> 
> Since I could not find any trace of Hinata's Mother's name, for the purpose of the story I will be Giving her the name Kagami
> 
> If you guys know her name comment it and I'll change it as soon as I can!!!!
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!

"I win!" you shout as throw down your last card on to the pile of cards on your bedroom floor.

"Good game miss," smiled Harumi.

"Lost, again,"sighed Yasu deeply, "that's four games in a row."

"Do you guys want to play again," you questioned eagerly.

"Damn right I do," exclaimed Yasu, "I gotta break this losing strike! I can feel it, this round's mine!"

Just as Yasu made this declaration there came a knock on the door, "hello, everyone," greeted Mother.

"Good day, Lady Ena," greeted Harumi and Yasu.

"Mama," you shouted as you ran to her.

"Good to see you dear," she smiled as she carried you up, "I came in to see if you'd like to come with me to meet with the Hyuga Clan's main family, they have a daughter about your age, and thought you'd like to meet her."

Your eyes lit up as you quickly nodded you head, "yeah! I wanna go see her!"

"W-wait," stammered Yasu, "what about our game? I still need to break my losing streak!"

"We'll play when I get back, okay?"

"Fine," mumbled Yasu.

"Would you like us to escort you Milady," asked Harumi after she finished laughing at the pouting Yasu.

Mother shook her head, "that won't be necessary, but thank you."

You waved goodbye to Yasu and Harumi as you walked hand in hand with Mother to the Hyuga Clan. As you walked hand in hand with Mother, you smiled to yourself, wondering how your new friend would look like. You remembered you had seen a couple of Hyuga Clansmen before, when The head of the clan came over to speak with Mother about something, though you didn't know what about. You remembered that all that came to visit had white eyes and dark hair, not to mention they did look intimidating; you wondered if the girl would be just has scary as her father was, a cold chill ran down your spine imagining cold hearted, serious girl.

You heard mother chuckle, "what's wrong my dear?"

"I'm just nervous and scared,"

"Why is that, my (f/n)?"

You looked down at the floor, "what if she doesn't like me? What if she's super serious? What if she's super scary? Just like her dad!" Mother began to laugh uncontrollably, "what's so funny? I'm serious, mama! What if she takes after her father?"

She began to wipe a tear from her eye as she settled, "I'm sorry (f/n), I didn't mean to laugh at your worries. it's just the way you imagined her just now, it caught me off guard."

"You've met her before, haven't you momma," you asked as you looked up her, "what is she like?"

"Let's just say she's not at all like you described her," Mother looked down at you and smiled, "don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along great with her.

You still felt unsure about it, but you hoped she'd want to be friends with you, because you had grown tired of the way most villagers looked at you whenever you went outside the confines of your Clan's Residencies. The glares of the old folk, the fear in the eyes of the young, whenever you tried to approach a child in the village hoping to play, somebody would always usher them away, whispering things in their ear, things about you. It had gotten to the point where you stopped trying to make friends and hoped that one day one of the village children would challenge the rumors and get to know you. You frowned realizing that the moment the villagers would finally except you will probably never come, especially with the new rumors circulating; the incident had not been whispered outside the Clan, there where rumors that something big had happened, and you were in the center of it.

"We're here," your mom stated as you looked up at a huge entrance with two guards standing by.

"State your business," ordered one of the guards, causing you to go hide behind Mother.

Mother gave a small bow, "I am Ena Hayashi, Leader of the Hayashi Clan, I bring my daughter, (f/n) Hayashi. We've come to pay respect to Lady Hyuga and to congratulate her on the birth of her new child."

The guards looked at each other before returning to look at Mother, "very well, you may go ahead," they stepped aside as Mother thanked them, you quickly followed, grabbing her hand so you wouldn't get lost. As you two walked around you noticed everyone going about their business and children playing; for a brief moment one of the older children you where observing tripped, falling face flat on the ground, and as he got up you noticed something on her you hadn't before because her headband was covering it. It looked like a tattoo going across her forehead. But before you could get a good look at it she quickly straightened her headband and continued playing with her group of friends.

You and Mother stood in front of a huge manor, just as big as the Hayashi Manor, You looked at it completely stunned of how big it was, "my dear," mother whispered, "it rude to have your mouth opened like that." you quickly closed it accordingly as you followed mother to the steps of the estate where two other  stern looking guards were posted. They whispered to each other shortly before one disappeared behind the two giant doors of the manor. The guard came back with a woman dressed in a white and gray Yukata, she smiled as as she stood in front of the door, "Lady Hayashi, I presume?"

Mother nodded, "that is correct, to see the Lady Hyuga, if possible." 

The woman nodded, telling you two to follow her into the manor, while walking you noticed the guard following close behind which gave you a chill. The guard noticed you staring at him causing you to quickly turn away, you could hear a small laugh escape Mother's mouth, you look up to see she had her mouth covered with one hand as you gave her a small frown. The woman in the Yukata finally stopped in front of a door and turn around, "if you can wait here Miss," she then proceeded to go inside. After awhile she came back, "Lady Hyuga will see you now." Thanking the woman Mother took my hand and led me into the room.

"Lady Hyuga," mother bowed, you decided to do the same, "I hope I find you in good spirits?"

The woman sitting in bed smiled, "yes, I feel well, please come in." You followed Mother to the bed side of Lady Hyuga, you noticed she eyed you with great interest, "and you must be, (f/n). Goodness how much you've grown."

You looked to her in astonishment, "y-you know me?"

"Oh you do," she laughed, "though I've only met you when you were just a baby, so it's understandable if you don't remember me," she turned back to mother with an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry I haven't been visiting as much lately, Ena, I haven't been feeling to well; I hope you can forgive me."

Mother held Lady Hyuga's hand, "it's not a problem Kagami, first worry about your health. Then when that's been taken care of, worry about everything else, and besides, I always come to visit when I can."

Lady Kagami chuckled as she clapped her hands together, "well then, let me introduce you to the main reason for your visit," she steadily got up and walked over to a crib that was on the other side of her bed. She reached in and pulled out a small bundle of blankets, she walked carefully back to us as she smiled down at the bundle; she then took a seat at the edge of her bed, "I'm pleased to introduce to you both, Hanabi Hyuga."

"Oh, she's so adorable," mother praised, She looked at Lady Hyuga excitedly, "may I?" Lady Hyuga smiled and nodded her head, then carefully handed the small baby over to mother, "I've nearly forgotten just how light and fragile newborns are."

Mother sat beside Lady Kagami to allow you to get a better look of Hanabi, "she's so small," you looked at mother curiously, "was I this small?"

"Yes you were," she chuckled, "we all were at some point in our lives, and when you have children, they will be this small."

As you looked on in awe of the baby there was a sudden knock on the door before it slowly opened. A small yelp escaped your lips as Lord Hyuga stepped into the room, "forgive the intrusion, but somebody wanted to come and check on her little sister." As he walked in someone came from behind him; a girl around your age, with short dark blue hair, pale skin, and white eyes.

"Hinata," smiled Lady Hyuga, "it's good to see you my dear. You remember Lady Hayashi, don't you dear?"

"Y-yes, I remember," Hinata whispered shyly.

"It's good to see you Hinata," Mother said happily. Sensing that Hinata would probably be more comfortable approaching her little sister if Lady Hyuga were carrying her, she carefully handed Hanabi back to her mother.

Hinata nodded as she walked over to her mother and baby sister, "it's good to see you too Miss Hayashi," she glanced over to you, startled when both of you made eye contact.

Mother smiled, "Hinata," mother gently placed her hand on your back, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, (f/n), she's about your age and was very excited to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you," Hinata bowed quickly.

"Was," questioned Lady Kagami.

Mother chuckled, "well on the way here, she began worrying that Hinata would take on Hiashi's intimidating demeanor."

You felt your cheeks redden as Mother and Lady Kagami quietly chuckled, "well that fear was not unfounded," Smiled Lady Kagami as she looked at you, "rest assured, little (f/n), she takes after me," she turned to Hinata, who was staring at the ground with red on her cheeks, "Hinata, my dear, why don't you take (f/n) to your room and play? Let her get to know you, maybe you to will become good friends." 

Hinata looked at her mother and nodded before giving her little sister a kiss, she then walked towards you signaling you to follow her, "this way." You followed her through a long stretch of corridors, eventually reaching the door to her room, "we're here," she opened the door and walked in, you quickly followed her, taking a seat on the floor. She avoided your gaze as she lightly scratched her cheek with one finger, "so, uh, what would you like to play?"

"Hm, I dunno," you gave it some more thought, "what kind of toys do you have?"

Hinata got up and walked over to a toy chest that was at the foot of her bed and pulled it back towards you, then she opened it to reveal a wealth of toys, you were awe struck by all the different toys that you didn't know what to choose. You dug around the chest until something caught your eye, you dove your hand deeper into the chest and tried to pull out a sizable box, seeing that you were struggling, Hinata helped you take the colorful box out of her toy chest. You and Hinata sat on the floor, you gazed at the box with curiosity gleaming in your eyes, "what's in here?"

Hinata inched closer to the box and opened it, "they're my blocks," she took out a few along with small wooden dolls, "it comes with these dolls, so I can build houses for them."

You watched as she made a small colorful home for one of the dolls out of the blocks,"whoa, can I try?"

She gave a small nod, so you took out some more blocks from the box and began to build a small house, as you finished you showed it off to Hinata, who smiled shyly. "Hey, I bet if we work together we can build a really big house, for all the dolls! Do want to try?"

Hinata looked at you surprised at first, but quickly smiled, "y-yeah, let's do it!"

Both of you began to stack blocks in a rectangular form, building a tall main house and two small houses on either side. Next you two placed all six dolls in each of the houses, Hinata even went back to dig around her toy chest for some small furniture she remembered she had. She brought back a couple of tiny chairs, a couple of tiny beds, a table, and some plastic potted plants. You and Hinata began arranging the furniture in each little room; you opted to make a tiny garden behind the houses with the tiny potted plants. Once everything was in place you backed away a little to marvel proudly at the master piece you and Hinata made, "see, I told you we can do it! It's great, I love it, how about you?"

Hinata smiled as she nodded her head, "I love it too."

You walked over to her chest of toys, hoping to find other blocks or decorations to add to the houses, "do you have any more blocks? So we can make it even more bigger! We can make it as big as your room!"

"U-uh," Hinata began nervously, "that would be a bit much, I think; a-and besides, that's all the blocks I have."

"Oh," you said with a dejected laugh, "I guess your right, if you did have more then it'd be a big mess to clean up. We'd be here for hours, cleaning." Both you and Hinata let out a light chuckle, you looked at her kindly, "you know, I'm glad you're not like your dad, it makes it so much easier to talk to you; it feels nice to talk to somebody other than my family. So, even if we're not friends," you felt a small sting in your heart causing you to gaze down at the floor, "thank you, for being so kind to me Hinata."

She looked at you surprised, "Uh, y-your welcome (f/n)," then she smiled shyly, "and we are friends, I-I mean i-if you want to be."

A huge bright smile spread across your face as you lunged forward towards Hinata, startling her, "yes yes yes! I want to be your friend!" With the threat of joyful tears escaping from your eyes you quickly let go to wipe them away before they could get any farther from your eyes.

Just then the door opened, revealing Lord Hiashi, you impulsively held your breath, waiting for him to speak, he turned to Hinata, "Hinata, time to go back to training," then he turned to you, suddenly realizing you were there, "oh, I hadn't realized you were entertaining (f/n), apologizes (f/n)."

"I-it's O-okay, Hiashi sir," you stammered out.

Hinata looked up at her father, "do you still want me to go back to training father?"

Lord Hyuga shook his head, "It's fine, you can continue playing with Miss Hayashi, I will just train Neji for today."

"Okay, Father."

He nodded his head, "good bye you two." He turned around, leaving for the courtyard.

Once he left you two decided on a different activity to do, so with a heavy heart, you helped Hinata dismantle the cozy houses both of you worked so hard to build. Once all the blocks where put away Hinata suggest doing some coloring, she brought out some blank sheets of paper along with some pencils and markers; she handed you a couple of sheets and placed the markers and pencils between you two. You thanked her before laying down on your stomach, taking a black marker after you made yourself comfortable, and began to scribble on the paper; then you continued using different colors until you felt proud of your work.

 After a while you held it up proudly for Hinata to see, "Look I drew my family," You pointed out each of your family members eagerly, "This one is my papa, and next to him is mama; then in front my sister Shizu, My brother Kotaro and me, and the three summoning wolves, Kame, Yasu, and Harumi; as well as Granny Wolf Cheiko."

Hinata carefully looked over your drawing, "I like it."

You looked over curiously at Hinata's paper, "what are you drawing?" She stopped for a second so you could properly look at her paper, it was a drawing of a cute little dogs, cats, birds, and rabbits, with colorful flowers decorating the page, "oh, wow," you exclaimed, "that's so cute!"

"T-thanks," she blushed, "I-I wasn't sure on what I wanted to draw so I drew what ever came to my mind first." Once Hinata added the finishing touches, she handed her drawing over to you, "Here, I-I want you to have it."

You looked at her surprised, "are you sure?"

She nodded.

You gave her a big hug, "Oh, thank you! I will treasure it forever and ever! Oh-" You immediately let go of her and took another paper, carefully drawing a picture. After you felt satisfied with your creation you handed the finished drawing to her, "this is for you."

She looked at the picture, which was of you and her holding hands in a field of flowers with dogs and cats running around, and colorful birds flying in the sky, "Thank you (f/n)," she said gratefully with a caring smile, "I'll keep it forever."

 The two of you continued on with drawing, occasionally striking up conversation:

"Do you train often with your Father?"

Hinata nodded, "he's training me to become stronger, so I can be the next head of the Hyuga Clan."

"Oh wow," you exclaimed, "you're gonna be the next head!?! That's so cool!"

"He trains me a lot, since my Gentle Fist isn't very strong, he hopes with extra lessons I can improve."

"Gentle Fist?" You've heard those words before, When Kame and Mother were teaching you about the other Clans, but it must have slipped your mind as you tried not to doze off during the lessons.

"I-it's a special fighting technique that my Clan uses, that causes internal pain, by targeting the opponents Chakra."

"Whoa, that sounds cool," You exclaimed, "I'd really like to see that in action!"

Hinata thought about it for a minute, then she nervously, "Uh, my Father and Neji should still be practicing in the courtyard, would you like to see?"

You nodded eagerly, you followed her out the door and down the hallway with eager steps.

Once you two reached the courtyard, you were greeted with an epic scene; Hinata's Father squaring of with you figured was the boy called Neji. Hinata stepped forward, taking a seat on the wooden step leading into the courtyard and you did the same. You watched in wonder as Lord Hyuga jabbed Neji with precision and How Neji dodged most of them with agility and excellent accuracy.  _"Oh wow, so cool!"_ At one point Neji had lost his footing trying to dodge a hit on his side, and as he tried to regain balance Lord Hyuga took the opportunity and went straight for a direct hit. But as Lord Hyuga neared closer Neji bent backwards, nearly missing his palm, and in that split second he kicked Lord Hyuga's arm with such force that his whole arm flew straight up; and with a flair of coolness Neji completed a full flip shortly after kicking Lord Hyuga's hand away, finishing his move kneeling down on one knee, his hands resting in the ground.

Lord Hyuga smiled, "good, I was wondering what you would do in the situation, excellent Neji," He rolled the shoulder of the arm Neji kicked, "I'd say that's enough for today." Neji picked himself off the ground and walked over to a bottle of water on the opposite side of the courtyard from were you two where sitting. Lord Hyuga walked over to you and Hinata, "well, did you two like that little demonstration?"

Hinata nodded shyly, "y-yes sir," you said eagerly while still a little afraid of his demeanor, "i-it was amazing!"

Lord Hyuga chuckled, "if you liked it so much then perhaps you should come over whenever we spar, maybe even join us."

"Oh, I don't know about that, I don't think I'm as good as you or Neji."

"That's why we spar, get stronger, quicker, to be better than before."

"I-t's a kind offer Lord Hyuga, but I think I'll pass."

"That's a shame," he turned to Hinata, "tomorrow we'll begin training again, don't forget, okay Hinata?"

She nodded, "yes father."

Once Lord Hyuga left you turned to Hinata, "wow your Father and brother are amazing!"

"Um," Hinata said as she looked to the ground, "N-neji, isn't my brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry," you chuckled embarrassed, "I just thought since I had a big brother, you would have one too."

"I-it's alright," she glanced at you before returning her gaze to the ground, "he's actually my cousin."

"Oooh, what's it like having a cousin? I don't have one so I'm kind of curious."

"You don't?"

You shook your head, "my uncle Eiji, died when he was young, so he never had children or even married, I never even got to meet him. Mother says my big brother Kotaro reminds her of my uncle the most," You let out a small gasp, "I-I'm sorry, I kinda drifted off talking, it's just your so easy to talk to."

"It's okay," Hinata smiled wearily, "to answer your question, in my experience, they're distant, and cold."

"Oh, I see," you had a weird feeling in your stomach, almost as if you pried into something that was better left untouched.

Suddenly Hinata stood up, "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I really need to go to the bathroom."

You looked at her surprised, "It's no problem, I'll wait for you here."

Hinata looked at you, her face showing a slight tint of red, "t-thank you (f/n), I won't be long."

You waved her off as she quickly ran to find the nearest bathroom, it was then you noticed that Neji had lingered around a little while longer, though you noted something off about him, his eyes looked different and he seemed to be staring you down, it was creeping you out. Without warning he began to walk towards you, stopping with a moderate space separating the two of you, "you, there."

Your heart stopped beating for a moment, "m-me?"

"Well you are the only one here, besides myself."

"R-right."

"There's something I'm curious to know," Neji spoke as he glared at you.

"W-what?"

"Just how capable are you?"

Your heart stopped, "W-what?"

"I'm well aware of who you are, there are a surplus of rumors about you; about the potential you wield, usually accompanied with fears and worries. I hadn't been able to you get a god look at you until today, but now I can see, there fears are not unfounded; for such a weak person to be ahold of two very large, very volatile Chakra Systems, it would be very nerve-racking to know that the future of The Clan depended on whether or not they were capable of handling such intensity. So," Neji hardened his glare, "are you?"

Frightened, you turned away from his gazed, "I-I'm not s-sure."

Neji continued to stare at you, until ultimately letting out an exasperated sighed, "so, you're just like her."

 _"Just like her? What does he mean by that? Does he mean Hinata?"_ You looked up and called out to him just as he was about to leave, "wait, you mean Hinata?"

He stopped to look back at you, "both of you, are unfit for the roles given to you; the advantages given to both you and Hinata are better suited for someone stronger."

His cold, unfeeling words chilled you, you now understood what Hinata meant by her words, you curled your hands into fists and gripped them tightly, "d-don't talk about her that way; Hinata is stronger than you think, the way she can still look at you and smile is proof of that. So if you're not gonna help her to become stronger than at least stop being so jealous and mean to her!"

"Jealous?" Neji scoffed, "it'd do you some good to stop talking about things you clearly know nothing about."

"W-well," you stuttered while to tried to hide your fear, "I-I could say the same to you!" You continued as Neji kept his unwavering focus on you, "I-I may not be strong now, but I will be in the future; I'll be strong enough to protect my family, strong enough that no one will fear me anymore. Everyone will acknowledge me as a person! I will live a long and happy life surrounded by those who love me!"

There was a brief silence between you two before he spoke up again, "tell me, are you aware of The Demon Curse of the Hayashi Clan?"

"You looked at him dumbfounded, "The Demon Curse of the Hayashi Clan?"

"The only other person in your clan to have silver eyes was one of the first leaders correct?" You nodded and Neji continued, "over time he became less and less human, his sanity slowly slipping away from him as well as his life. Until he passed it on to one of his children and died a few years after, and so the cycle continued on until you were born; from what I hear, the Curse claimed you while you were still inside your mother's womb so she will be lucky enough to live quite a long life. But the same can't be said for you, one of two things will happen to you: you will either succumb to whatever plagued the the mind of the Leader before you, or you will live long enough to pass on the curse to your children and die shortly after. That is the fate of all those who carry the curse; I wonder which of the two you're destined to follow." With those final words, Neji left you.

Stunned, you couldn't find the strength to move, you stood paralyzed with fear _, "i-is that true? N-no that can be, but,"_ you looked in the direction Neji walked,  _"he doesn't seem to be one who would lie."_

Just as you began to put weight into his words you were startled by a meek hand on your shoulder, you jumped slightly before realizing Hinata's worried face in front of yours, "oh, um, I'm back."

"Oh, Hinata," you sighed as you smiled weakly, "I was beginning to worry!"

"I-I'm sorry I took so long," Hinata apologized.

"It's ok," you smiled at her but quickly frowned, "hey Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, about before, it was thoughtless of me to ask about your cousin Neji. I-I didn't want to bring up any unpleasant memories."

"I-It's ok (f/n) you didn't know, and besides it doesn't bother me as much anymore," she smiled shyly, "after all, I am strong."

You looked at her surprised, "y-you heard that?"

Hinata slowly nodded, "thank you, for believing in me (f/n)," she smiled sweetly at you, "it makes me happy."

"Friends have each other's backs," you smiled.

"T-then you should know," she began nervously, "that I also believe in you!"

Her words tugged at your heart, you smiled as tears threatened to flow down your face; you held out your pinky to her and laughed softly, "then let's make a promise, let's promise to become even stronger than we are now, and the crush all expectations everyone has for us. Deal?"

Hinata held out her pinky and gently linked it with yours, "deal."

Soon after both of you heard footsteps closing in at your direction, "ah, there you are, (n/n)," mother smiled softly, "it's time we head back home."

You looked at Mother and nodded, then you looked at Hinata and smiled, "I'll see you again soon, ok?"

Hinata smiled, "ok."

Just as you hurried off with Mother, you quickly stopped and took out the drawing Hinata had made for you from a pocket on your pants and showed it to her. Hinata smiled at the sight and waved you off until you were out of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Hope it was worth the wait! If not then sorry this chapter was gonna be longer but I decided to cut it because all the other stuffed seemed like it would work better in its own chapter.
> 
> So as always I'd like to thank you for sticking around and reading my little fanfic (more like waiting for an update at this point huh?) It means a lot to me <3


	10. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from visiting the Hyuga's You and Your Mother are stopped by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this chapter is pretty long
> 
> I'm sorry I disappeared for a long time. But I'm back! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! (also I'm sorry about how long it is, but if you guys sticked around this long then you guys already know long chapters are, or, quickly becoming the norm) ^_^

"So," Mother smiled, "what did you think of Hinata (n/n)?"

"She's super nice Mama! I don't know why I was even worried!"

"See, I told you, you'd like her. I'm glad you two got along so well."

You nodded happily, "yeah, me too," you looked up to Mother smiling, "when are we going over again?"

"Soon I promise."

"But how soon? Can we go tomorrow?"

Mother laughed, "slow down dear, I'm much to busy tomorrow, and besides her mother isn't feeling too well."

"Is she ok," you asked worryingly.

"Yes, its just a bit of flu, nothing to worry about," Mother smiled, "but still I think it's best not to overwhelm her with constant visits."

"Ok," Your mind suddenly flashed to the exchange you had with Neji, "Um, Mama? What happened between Hinata and Neji?"

Mother stayed quiet for a awhile, "well, it's a bit complicated, nothing happened between them; it was more of between Lord Hyuga, his Brother, and Hinata."

"What happened?"

"It's a bit much to tell you right now, but to put it simply, some bad people tried to do a terrible thing and Lord Hyuga's brother, Hizashi, brought himself to take the punishment, a punishment he didn't deserve."

"What happened to him?"

Mother gave a gentle pat on your head, "you'll learn that when your a bit older dear, it's quite a delicate matter. Better suit for when I start teaching you about the history of the other clans Of Konoha."

"Okay, Mama."

Once you and your Mother reached the the gate leading to the Clan's Residencies, you noticed someone else with the guards; as you neared the gate it become clear who that person was, Mr. Junichi. You heard Mother exhale sharply as distanced closed between you three.

"Lady Ena," shouted Mr. Junichi, "have you decided!?!"

"I will not talk about this here Junichi, come to my study, We will talk there."

"But I need to know now will you do what it takes to secure the future the Clan," Mr. Junichi stood in front of Mother preventing her from walking any further, "Time is nearly up, you need to act quickly!"

You can can see Mother was tense with anger, yet her face remained calm, "as I said before, I will speak of this matter with you in my study, NOT in front of my daughter."

Junichi, who was already an emotional messed became more unstable, you held tightly to Mother's kimono. He looked at you with a worrying look in his eyes, "y-you, don't you want to do good by your people? You do don't you? T-tell her, t-tell your mother to let y-you do the right thing." Mr. Junichi inched closer to you as he reached out, but before he could close in you felt mother pull you behind her as she slapped away his hand.

You could see she now wore the anger she attempted to keep hidden on her face as she glared at him, "Junichi," she called out in a quiet enraged voice, "I will not tolerate you using my daughter's desire to be accepted by the Clan to fulfill your selfish desires."

" _My_ selfish desires," He spoke with an crazed look in his eyes, "what about yours!?! While the rest of us have to struggle with the pain of not knowing whether or not we will see our loved ones ever again, you keep the one thing that will bring them home quickly. Because of your own selfish desire to see your daughter alive, YOU'VE FORSAKEN THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE!"

Your heart dropped, " _is it true? Am I the cause of those families suffering?"_ You looked around to find Mr. Junichi's breakdown had caused a scene and quite a few clansmen were watching attentively. You looked to your Mother and you could tell she had noticed the same thing, Mother took hold of your hand and squeezed it tightly, she looked to you and smiled gently before returning a hardened gaze at Mr. Junichi, "that's enough, Junichi."

"NO, IT'S NOT! I THINK I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE WHEN I SAY WE'RE DISSATISFIED WITH THE WAY YOU'RE HANDLING THINGS! I DEMAND ACTION! WE DEMAND ACTION! YOU'RE OUR LEADER! AND SOMETIMES THAT MEANS MAKING THE HARDEST SACRIFICES!"

Mother looked around at the faces of the clans men many looked back at her with a looked of complete trust while a few averted their eyes, "alright," sigh exhaled deeply before looking to her people with a serious and confidant gaze, "listen to me! And listen to me well! I am aware of the suffering many of you are going through, I've gone through it myself with my own children, more times then I care to count. I am not deaf to your pleas, my door is always open to you all to voice your concerns and when there is news I will relay it to all of you a quickly as I can! When I became Head of the Clan I vowed to protect all of you the best I can; and while I can't guarantee that the kidnapping will ever come to an end, I can guarantee that not a single life will be lost. I have kept that promise thus far, so trust in me when I say your loved ones will be returned to you safe and sound. But I need you all to believe in me, believe in your Leader! Do not to anything that will put another innocent life in jeopardy! I won't sacrifice a life I am meant to protect and I say this as a Leader, not as a Mother, I've bear witness to what happens when such a thing occurs, and I will say this, IT WON'T END AS PEACEFULLY AS THEY PROMISE IT WOULD BE!" Mother sighed, "so, please, believe me when I say I have everyone's best interest in mind, and I  _WILL_ get your children back." There was silence after Mother spoke, the clansmen to stunned to say or do anything; then suddenly from the silence a man stood proud as he shouted, "I stand with you Lady Ena! I trust in you whole heartedly!" Soon after More chimed in:

"I stand with you!"

"I believe in you!"

"You haven't failed us!"

"You have given hope to us all!"

"I will continue to fight by your side!"

Mother looked at everyone one and smiled, "thank you all, your kind words give me my strength to see our Clan prosper." 

Then she simply turned to face Mr. Junichi, who was still blocking her way with a vacant look about him, "now, Junichi, if you would be so kind as to step aside and let me through I would be grateful. I have a important debriefing I need to get to and I'm already late as it is."

Without another word Mr. Junichi, stepped to the side, his face still with a haunting vacancy of emotion; with your hand still enveloped in Mother's strong yet caring grip you walked off after her, but as you passed Mr. Junichi a cold chill ran down your spine as you felt his gaze land on you.

* * *

Once you and Mother reached Home Mother stopped snd knelt down to look at you, "(f/n), my dear what's wrong," she asked as she peered at your worried face, "you've grown quiet."

You looked and at the ground, Remembering what Neji had told you about The Curse, remembering Mr. Junichi's harsh words putting the fault on you and Mother, "I-I'm just tired."

Mother looked at you worried, "well, if that's the case, maybe we should skip Training today. Why don't you head up to your room and get some rest?"

You quietly nodded your head and went inside, then after guiding you to your room Mother placed a kiss on your forehead before leaving to her meeting.

After she left, you climbed onto your bed and closed your eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep, and before you knew it, you had begun to dream:

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started off pleasantly enough with you and your family together in a field having a picnic under a clear blue sky. But soon enough the sky began to darken, large dark clouds began to fill the sky, bring with them a cold chill to the air and ominous winds. You looked to your family to find all their smiles had gone, replaced frowns and as the wind blew you could hear the voices of all those who spoke about you:

_"devil child."_

_"Steer clear. Don't look into its eyes!"_

_"If I where her, I'd keep that thing on a short leash."_

_"S _he's no child. She's a demon!"__

__"I don't understand how the Hokage can let them keep such a dangerous thing, he should have seized it as soon it was born."_ _

__"It's should have never been born at all."_ _

You soon realized that the distance between you and your family began to grow, as you attempted to reach out to them you were shocked to find your hands were stained with red. You looked on in horror as the red dripped from them and slowly ran down your arm.

**_"YOU'VE FORSAKEN THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ELSE!"_ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

You quickly bolted up right as cold sweat formed on your forehead _, "no good, I can't sleep either,"_ you slowly got out of your bed and left your room. You walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water to help calm your nerves. As you sat at the table and drank you hear someone else enter, "(n/n), did you have a good nap," asked Mother as she prepared tea for herself.

"Y-yeah," you said quietly while looking at your glass, "it was okay."

Mother sat down at the table with you, "it doesn't sound like it was 'okay'. You look worse off than before, did you have a bad dream?" You slowly nodded, "oh (n/n), it's okay, it was just a dream; you're awake now, you're here with me and I promise I will always be by your side." Mother came closer towards you and hugged you tightly, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Mama?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Why are people afraid of me? Why do they hate me?"

Mother stayed silent as she hugged you tighter and gently ran her fingers through your hair, "oh (n/n), it's not that they hate you, it's just that, people fear things they don't understand and sometime it's that fear that keeps them from wanting to understand," she placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head, "but give it time sweetheart, they will soon see just how sweet and kind you are. And remember, you are not alone, you have me, your father, your brother and sister, your uncle Kakashi and I know a pack of wolves who just adore you!" 

A small smile crept on your face when you heard Mother's words, "so, you wouldn't give me to those bad guys who took all those people."

"Of course not! Just like your brother and your sister, you are the light of my life I wouldn't trade you for anything and I wouldn't give you to anyone!" Mother Looked at you with earnest eyes, "you're worried about our people, aren't you?" You nodded and Mother smiled, "my kind hearted dear, you needn't worry I'll have them back soon enough, I'll get them back without having to resort to their sick, twisted games."

"But, w-what if you have to?"

"It won't come to that, I promise."

"But what if you have to; What if there is no other choice?"

Mother looked at you with a hint of seriousness in her eyes, "There is always a way, if there are no options that are favorable to me, then I will simply make a third one," mother cupped your face in her hands, "I will never put you, or your brother or sister, in harms way (f/n), no matter the circumstance. And I say this as a mother, not as a leader."

It felt reassuring to hear Mother say it so confidently, "thank you Mama."

"You don't need to thank me my dear, I simply spoke the truth."

You slowly released yourself from her embrace, "I-I think I'd like to go play in the training yard, is that ok?"

Mother nodded, "that's fine," just as you began to leave the kitchen Mother called to you, "hold on (n/n)." You looked back to find Mother standing, you saw her Alpha Marking began to glow on her palm, she place her hand on the floor and when she removed it a small summoning circle appeared, quickly growing in size, until there was a poof white smoke. Suddenly an average sized gray wolf appeared where the summoning circle once was, "Kenta," Mother spoke, "would you be so kind as to accompany (f/n)?"

The wolf named Kenta bowed, "of course My Lady," he then turned to you, "where are we headed (f/n)?"

"To the clan training yard."

Kenta lowered his body to the ground, "well come on, we'll get there quicker if you ride on me."

You hesitated, "are you sure Kenta? I won't be too heavy will I?"

"Nonsense," he smirked, "I may not look it but I'm stronger than I look, and besides your light as a feather!" With that you cautiously climbed on top of Kenta, "Hold on tight ok (n/n)," you nodded as he slowly rose up from the ground, "we'll be off Lady Ena!"

Mother smiled and nodded, "alright, please be careful you two!"

* * *

"We have arrived," spoke Kenta happily as he lowered himself closer to the ground, you got off his back quietly before he looked back at you with a grin, "so, what are you going to here?"

"I-I was hoping, maybe you'd help me with training."

"Yeah! Of course I will! Oh, hold on," suddenly Kenta was enveloped in white smoke before emerging as a young adult human male with messy short dark gray hair, in simple shinobi garb, "I think my human form would make training more accustomed to what your used to."

Kenta began with assessing your form, he showed you again and again the proper form for blocking; you copied it until you got Kenta's approval. Then he showed you the form for landing a decisive blow, "ok, so now using the stance I just taught you, hit my arm with everything you got." You looked up at him unsure but he just smiled, "go on, I'll be fine."

 Reluctantly you began to position yourself with your legs shoulder-width apart, knees slightly bent, left foot turned to point toward Kenta. Making a fist you rose one hand just below your chin and the other down in front of your face, you lowered your head slightly making sure your gaze was locked on Kenta. After a deep breath, you swung at Kenta with all your might, your fist landing with a satisfying thud on his arm. Immediately Kenta dropped to the ground, grabbing at his arm at the place you had struck it, "AAAAAAH, DAMMIT! Oh, ow! It hurts! My arm, I-I can't feel it, oh I can't move it!"

"Ah," you screamed terrified, "Kenta! I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll go get help!" But just before you could act, Kenta stopped moving, "Kenta," you said worryingly as you shook him gently.

"Surprise," He shouted as he sat up, nearly scaring you to death.

"K-Kenta! You scared me," you pouted, "I thought I had really hurt you!"

He laughed it off, "Not with that kind of punch," He stood up and dusted his clothes, "your form is great, and that was a pretty decent hit, as you get stronger I have no doubt in my mind you'll soon be able to knock out someone twice your size!" You looked at your hands, unsure if you'd ever be able to do such a feat, Kenta knelt down on one knee and put one of his hands on your shoulder, "you wanna know something cool your mom did when she first took command of the Clan?"

You nodded your head, "what did she do?"

"Well, Your Mother had encounter to very nasty looking thieves taking some of our people away from their homes. There were four of them, now Your Mom, she took down one of them and summoned my Father and my Uncle to deal with the other two while she went after the Leader, who had slipped away carrying two small children. It didn't take Your Mother too long to catch up with them, Your Mom showing no fear, stood in front of this huge towering man and demanded he gave the children back or face the consequences."

"What did the man do?"

"The man laughed loudly, 'how can such a tiny woman think she could intimidate me' he probably thought. So the man stomped his foot on the ground creating a wave of earth that over took Your Mother almost completely encasing her. Thinking he had bested her he began to walk away, but turning his back on her was a mistake, she managed to breakthrough the wall of earth. And using her purple Noroigan she was able to see all of his internal systems it was there she discovered that he had two weak points, a previously injured knee and ribcage, she knew if she could hit these points she could bring him down quickly. So using the Clans secret art of Possession, she managed to take control of the earth that was previously used to attack her and sent it flying to his back. The Leader stopped in his tracks and turned to her, sending another wave of earth towards her but this time she dodged it and as she dodged she gathered chakra in to her hands. She used that Chakra to render his Earth Style Jutsu virtually unless, because as soon as his attack came into contact with her hands, it was almost as if it fell apart; and once she got close enough, with all her might and with as much chakra she could pool in to her fist, she punched the man on his damaged knee before he could react. When that shield of Chakra Your Mother cloaked around her fist impacted with his knee was so strong that it sounded like it cut through the air and the ground shook a little. It brought the Leader to his knees as he howled in pain, in his moment of weakness she was able to pry the children from his grasp; but the man was stubborn, he tried to grab at one of them, of course Your Mother was quick, she pulled the child to a safe distance and once more pooled Chakra in one of her fists and struck him hard on his damaged ribcage. With that final blow the man fell backwards and un responsive. She saved those children from someone who was bigger, who was physically stronger than her, she was able to do it because she found a technique that could help her get around the fact that she wasn't as large as he was; and just as important, because she believed in herself."

"Do you really think I can do something like that."

Kenta smiled and tussled your hair, "I one hundred percent believe you can!"

You blushed slightly, but something crossed your mind, "hey Kenta how do you know all this?"

"Well, it's a well known story among the clan, it what gained her immense respect with the clansmen; it also helps to be present at the event."

"Your eyes widened, "you were there!?!"

He nodded, "I was a kid, a curious one, always doing the opposite of what I was told. So when my father told me not to follow, I followed and when Your Mother told me to head back, I followed her into the forrest just outside the village. Granted, when she found me hiding behind a tree she grabbed me and took me back to the Manor where double lectures from Your Mom and my parents." As You and Kenta laughed amongst yourselves an elderly woman carrying groceries collapsed to the ground, both of you quickly went to the woman's side, while you helped put her groceries back inside her bag, Kenta helped her to get back on her feet, "are you alright miss," he asked.

"Oh I'm fine, thank you two so much, I'm afraid my legs aren't what they used to be," smiled the old woman.

"If you'd like I can carry your bag for you and we can both walk with you to your destination," he offered.

The old woman shook her head, "oh no, no, I-I couldn't impose."

"It's no trouble," Kenta smiled, "where were you headed?"

"My friends house, it not far from here," the woman pointed to a corner which lead to an alley, "turning the corner there and a few houses down."

"you walk through the alley," Kenta questioned with a bit of scepticism in his voice.

she nodded, "quickest route, and with my aging body I can't really afford long walks."

"Right of course," he smiled as he turned to you, "come on (f/n) let's get going!"

"Actually," The old lady smiled kindly, "your little friend seems a bit tired, I wouldn't feel right making her walk when she could be resting on a nearby bench till you return. It will be quick, you can just drop me off at his front door if you're in a rush."

Kenta you, you gently nodded your head, "I am feeling a little tired, I can wait here, it's fine; just hurry back ok?"

"Well, alright," he said with a sense of hesitancy in his voice, "I'll be back soon, if any thing happens come running to me and shout, alright? I'll hear you and come running."

"Okay," you nodded

As he walked any with the old woman, you walked to a bench and settled down, patiently waiting for Kenta to return.

* * *

  _"Kenta is taking a long time,"_ you wondered anxiously,  _"maybe I should go look for him."_

As you stood up from the bench a voice called out to you, "uh, miss (f/n)?"

You turned to the direction of the voice and found Mr. Junichi, "M-Mr. Junichi," you said wearily as you took a step back, "i-it's good to see you."

Mr. Junichi smiled, "I'm glad I ran into you," his expression quickly saddened, "I-I want to apologize about earlier, if I scared you."

"It's ok Mr. Junichi."

"I-I'd like to make it up to you, I have a few pastries at home, would you care to join me?"

You shook your head, "I'd like to but I'm waiting for my friend Kenta, he went to go help some one and he'll be back any moment."

"Someone," Mr. Junichi looked at you curiously, "tell me, was this someone an aged woman, probably carrying groceries?"

You nodded, "y-yeah."

He smiled, "that was Ms.Okada, one of my dearest friends, she did me the favor of buying a few things before she came to visit, just as she promised the last time I saw her. She probably asked your friend Kenta to help her to my place thinking I was home; they're probably still there now, you're welcome to walk with me, I'm sure your quite anxious to reunite with him."

You reluctantly nodded your head and followed Mr. Junichi to his home, taking precaution to walk a few steps behind him, he glanced back at you and gave you a worried smile. Once you two reached his home, sure enough you found Kenta and Ms. Okada outside waiting,  _"phew, for a second I thought he was lying."_

"Ms. Okada," Mr. Junichi called out to the woman, "have you waited long?"

she smiled sweetly, "yes I have; I'm not as young as I used to be you know, it's rude to have your elders wait this long."

"I'm sorry Ms. Okada, I lost track of the time," Mr. Junichi walked to the door and unlocked it, "come in you three, come in."

Ms. Okada went in and you ran to Kenta's side, "Kenta I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry I made you worry (f/n), Ms. Okada started talking about her past and I just couldn't cut her off, no matter how hard I tried; she's a sweet woman, but boy can she talk. So what's your story? Why were you with Mr. Junichi?"

"He found me on the bench waiting, so he walked over to apologize about the scene he had caused. We talked for awhile and he told me the woman you had helped is actually a friend of his and he asked me if I'd like to walk with him to his house so I could see you again."

"Huh, what a small world."

Once everyone entered and sat down at the table, Mr. Junichi took the bag of groceries and headed to the kitchen to put them away; Kenta offered to help but Mr. Junichi refused and insisted he remain at the table. A few moments later and Mr. Junichi returned with cups and tea for everyone, he pour everyone a cup before going back to the kitchen.

Kenta took a sip of his tea, "so, Ms. Okada, how do you know Mr. Junichi?"

"I used to be his Sensei," smiled the old woman.

"Ha," Kenta smirked, "no kidding?"

"Yes, well I was much younger then."

"How was he as a student," Kenta asked eagerly.

Ms. Okada chuckled, "he was a fine boy, sweet and kind. But if I can be truthful the shinobi life, just didn't seem like the right fit for him."

"And you were right," added Mr. Junichi as he walked over to the table, carrying a plate of tea cakes, "I really wasn't much of a fighter, to this day I prefer to stay out of conflicts."

"Ah but Katsumi, she was quite an adept fighter," smiled Ms. Okada.

"Katsumi," you questioned.

Mr. Junichi face looked hurt, "Hayashi Katsumi, my wife."

The room grew quiet before Ms. Okada spoke once more, "she was quite skilled, as being a red-eyed Hayashi, she excelled in taijutsu and but her genjutsu was not to be understated. Truly a rare gem. She often protected Junichi on missions more times than I can count, but it never seemed to bother her, but I suppose if you love someone you do what you can to protect them," she chuckled, "even though I knew she loved Junichi, I still didn't think they would ever marry, I mean he was so timid and quiet, and she was so energetic and boisterous."

"Love as a funny way of showing up when you least expect it," smiled Mr. Junichi, "I never thought she would take a liking to me either, imagine my surprise when she confessed to me while I laid in a hospital bed after I shielded her during a mission gone wrong," he looked to down in his cup and smiled gently as he reminisced, "next thing I know I'm marrying her and then we're building our life together, then my daughter was born."

All four of you spent hours conversing with one another until Ms. Okada excused herself to head home, Mr. Junichi insisted you two should stay to part take in desserts and seeing nothing wrong with it both of you agreed. With a smile Mr. Junichi went back to the kitchen only to return with a tray filled three plates of cake slices and another teapot:

"Ah, here we go," exclaimed Mr. Junichi as he set the tray down in front of you and Kenta, "don't be shy you two dig in, I even made some more tea so you can wash it down with."

"Thank very much," said Kenta has he took two plates, placing one in front of you and the other in front of himself.

"Yes, thank you very much Mr. Junichi sir," you replied as you watched him pour more tea in your cup.

"Think nothing of it," he smiled at you.

Kenta took a bite out of his cake, "this is quite good! Did you make this Mr. Junichi?"

"Oh, no, " he replied as he waved his hands, "it was a little something Ms. Okada had picked up at the store for me."

"Shame she couldn't stay to have a slice with us," said Kenta as he took another bite.

"Yes, well even if she did stay, she couldn't have any. She's developed an ailment in her later years forcing her to monitor carefully what she puts in her body. Quite a shame too, her favorite thing was sweets, every time we'd finish a mission she would head straight to the bakery or store to get herself little celebratory goody," Mr. Junichi chuckled softly, "though now that I mention it, it was probably that very reason that she probably developed such an illness."

"I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't eat anymore sweets," you added sadly.

Mr. Junichi laughed, "then you should take care not eat so many sweets while your young, that illness can happen to anyone, so try not to sneak in any secret sweets when your parents say you've had enough."

"Okay," you smiled, "I won't do that as often anymore." Kenta and Mr. Junichi laughed you peeked at his cup and realized it was still full, and it had been for a long time, "um, Mr. Junichi, you haven't drank any of your tea since you refilled your cup, aren't you thirsty from the cake?"

Mr. Junchi's body slightly tensed a bit before relaxing, "ah, no, no I'm not thirsty. I thought I would be but it turns out I'm just fine with just eating the cake." His face then grew serious, "miss (f/n)? I know when I bumped into you I had apologized, but I'd like to apologize to you once more; I'm deeply sorry for the way I acted erratically earlier today and I'm sorry if I scared you, I know now that wasn't the way to handle things. I'm sorry."

You smiled, "It's okay Mr. Junichi, I forgive you."

He smiled at you, "thank you, miss (f/n), you are truly kind."

Mr. Junichi quietly exhaled as he peered at a clock hanging on a wall to his left, he said something quietly to himself, you could barely make out what he said but Kenta spoke up, "nearly time for what?"

 He then looked at both you and Kenta, "how's the tea?"

"It's really good," you exclaimed

Has you attempted to take another sip, Kenta immediately slapped the cup out of your hand, "(f/n)! stop drinking the tea!"

"K-Kenta," you questioned nervously, "w-what's going on!?!" Frightened, you look up at Kenta only to have your fear grow, he looked furious and slightly sluggish.

"Dammit! I didn't notice it until now," Kenta growled angrily.

"It's too late for you to do anything now," Mr. Junichi said somberly,"I don't suppose Ms. Okada mention my strengths back when I was her student? Since I never was much of a fighter, had to develop other ways to be useful to my team; it was then I discovered I had a talent for creating things."

"Y-YOU B-BASTARD!!! W-WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" Kenta shouted, enraged. Immediately after, you began to notice that your arms and legs began to feel numb.

"I put a paralyzing poison along with a hypersomnia poison into the second batch of tea. Originally I created them as a gas, but I managed to create a liquid form of my concoctions; I even managed to make it nearly undetectable. I was afraid that the taste still would be present, but I'm glad that the honey and sugar was enough to mask whatever bitterness lingered."

"(f/n)," Kenta managed to blurt out, "r-run a-away, I-I'll h-hold him o-off-f."

Despite not being able to feel anything, you some how managed to stand, yet with all your strength you only managed to take a few steps before collapsing, "I-I'm s-s-sorry K-Kenta, b-b-but I-I c-can't m-m-move a-any th-thing an-ny m-m-more."

Unable to fight his paralysis any longer Kenta dropped to the floor, you watch helplessly as Mr. Junichi walked away into a room and then come out with a small bottle in one hand and a syringe filled with a clear liquid in the other, "it seems as if the hypersomnia poison was over powered by the paralyzing one, I'll have to administer it manually." Mr. Junichi walked to Kenta, knelt down and plunged the syringe into his neck; eventually Kenta grew quiet and succumbed to the poison. You watched on as Mr. Junichi came towards you, he knelt down and peered at your tear ridden face; you saw his face was filled with guilt as tears threatened to drop."

"I'm truly sorry miss (f/n), but they promised me if I deliver you to them, they would guarantee Mihoko, my daughter's, safe return. I just want my child back, she's all I have left; after my wife was killed, I promised myself I would do want it takes to make sure Mihoko was safe. You understand right? You forgive me don't you?" Mr. Junichi walked back into his room and came back out with several coils of rope and two cloths, he began to bind your hands and feet together, then he tied one of the cloths around your mouth; after he was finished with you did he did the same to Kenta. For a final time he walked back to you now holding the same syringe he used on Kenta, "I-I'm g-gonna put you to sleep now al-alright? It's not close to the time I'm supposed to meet with them, s-so this should help speed up the time for you, and also," he looked at you with sadness in his eyes, "because I can't look you in the eyes, it will help not to escalate this guilt I already have." You felt a prick on your neck and soon your vision began to fade until everything went black.

"Please. Forgive me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, Having Junichi return and giving him a bit of backstory so you guys can understand where he's coming from.
> 
> But how will you get out of this mess?
> 
> I guess you'll have to wait to find out! And don't worry I'm not gonna leave for a long time, but since I finished two chapters for this one, I'm gonna switch my attention over to my other neglected child, Hidden Feeling and do two chapters there... But... I'm kinda thinking of doing three because the first chapter is gonna be similar to the chapter I did focusing on Ayame and Kiba and how life back in Konoha has been since you left. I'm not 100% I'm gonna do it, but if I do it MAYBE(keyword maybe) a short chapter. But It won't focus in Kiba or Ayame again, it's gonna be someone in Suna.
> 
> Can you guess who?  
> Anyway's I've already made you guys read a lot so just wanna say thanks! You guys are awesome! much love <3


End file.
